


The Feelings We Know

by FrenziedPen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I just realized that I should probably tag bestiality in this, I will be adding tags as the story continues., M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery~~~~, Non-Consensual Bondage, Porn With Plot, Possible Slow burn, Prostitution, Punishment, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedPen/pseuds/FrenziedPen
Summary: You have worked in Safe Haven, a place for monsters to go during their heat, for a while now with little question about your status or position. However, when prostitutes start going missing more and more often than usual, you begin to worry about your safety and the true notion of your workplace. Perhaps there is more to this Monster-Only brothel than you first thought.





	1. The Brothel is Home

The process is simple. An individual creates an appointment with a monster in the brothel log, services the monster, then heads to the health room for cleaning and debriefing. Sometimes people didn’t come back from the health room, but Phoebe suggested that it was best to not question those circumstances. Although Phoebe was the Madam of Safe Haven, she seemed to act a little differently than other Madams and Gents that you had heard of. Workers at human brothels had told you that most employers superficially care about their workers, if only for the progress of their business. Madam Phoebe made sure that her Pets (as she called everyone) were happy and healthy, both physically and mentally. When you had asked her once what prompted her to be so kind, she simply gave you a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. A voice deep inside you suggested that it would be best to not ask that question again. 

 

You glanced over your personal appointment log and checked to see who you had scheduled today. The hourly planner showed that you had a late start to the day with your first appointment around 2pm this afternoon. You scribble your pen mindlessly over the page, looking at the names and times for the day before leaving the table. Glancing at the lack of shadows around the room, you guessed that it would be around 9 in the morning. You decided that breakfast should be first on the list, then perhaps a bath would be in order. Madam always stated that the best way to start the day was with a clean body and a full belly. 

 

* * *

 

Although the kitchen was hidden in the “Pets Only” area, you had to walk through the clientele waiting room to get to it. From your room in the far right corner of the second floor, it was a straight shot down the stairs to the secured door, through the hallway into the waiting lobby, around the front desk and straight into the kitchen area. The lobby was a bit quiet this morning as you walked through, throwing a quiet “good morning” to the clients who were patiently waiting. As you walked towards the front desk, you realized that that was one thing you could appreciate. Even in their heightened and needy states, clients were normally quite patient and kind to those who would service them. That seemed to be another thing that the brothel you worked at and other normal human brothels didn’t have in common. 

 

“So,” a smooth voice murmured from the front desk. “You’re just going to walk past as though you don’t see me here.” 

 

You stopped at the kitchen entrance and gave a surprised look at the redheaded woman that stared at you from behind the desk. “Good morning, Kieran….I apologize. I was so hungry that I didn’t even notice you standing there.” Kieran rolled her eyes and leaned a hip against the side of the desk as she looked you over. 

 

“I highly doubt that, Y/N.” 

 

“I mean it, Kieran! It was an honest mistake.” 

 

The redhead narrowed her green eyes, scrunching her lightly freckled nose in the process as she glared. Kieran, the receptionist for Safe Haven, didn’t quite care for being ignored. She once told you that her parents were always gone and she, being an only child, was normally left at the house alone in the evenings. Although she serviced clients sometimes, Kieran tended to stay behind the desk, making sure that people are checked in and out at the appropriate times. You supposed she prefer the work where she could actually talk to people, considering her background.

 

“You know I don’t like being ignored. I thought we were closer than that” her voice trickled in the air like a spiced honey. You stepped over to her and gripped her hands in yours, squeezing tightly as you grinned.  

 

“I know. I know. I am truly sorry. I can make it up to you. How about I grab you something from the kitchen?” You tried to keep a chipper tone to your voice. The last thing you wanted was for Kieran to actually be mad at you. The last time that happened none of your clients were clocked in that day and you had explain to Madam Phoebe why your performance was so low. Kieran stared down at you for a moment longer before returning a squeeze to your hands. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I already ate breakfast,” she soothed, releasing her hands from yours. “Just….try not to do it again. Even if it was an accident, it still hurts my feelings.” The slight frown that appeared on Kieran’s face didn’t match at all. With her warrior-like silhouette, it was hard to remember that she was actually quite a vulnerable woman underneath. 

 

“I promise I’ll pay more attention from now on,” you say before giving Kieran quick peck on the cheek and heading into the kitchen with a grin. Kieran shook her head and sat back down at the desk, going over the appointment logs for at least the fifth time this morning. 

 

* * *

 

You scarfed down breakfast - nearly choking on an egg in the process, before heading towards the bath. To be honest, the bath was your favorite part of the brothel. The bath was a quiet and peaceful place, decorated in light red tile with white marble trimmings. Various plants from all over the world rested along the edge of the huge pool-like bath, giving the aura of a jungle hotspring. Filled with healing salts and various perfumes each day, anyone who dipped in the bath came out looking freshly scrubbed and rejuvenated for the day’s tasks. You swore to yourself that if you were ever free that you would open a bath similar to this one to the public. A social scene bath like this would be popular to the townspeople, who were probably bored of the average cleaning area. Just about everyone within the brothel visited the bath once a day to catch up on the latest news on what was going on. 

 

Today, you had the pleasure of sharing the bath with Nadia, Clarence and Lilith. If Goldilocks had a trio of lost siblings, you would place your money on these three. As soon as you entered  and saw their figures, you sighed. 

 

It wasn’t as though you necessarily had a problem with any of them. They were just…

 

“Hey, Y/N. I see you finally decided to do something about that no-level cum smell that hangs off you.” 

 

Rude. 

 

You ignored Lilith and headed towards a more isolated part of the bath, slowly lowering yourself in the steaming water. You laid your head back on the marble trimming lining the bath and closed your eyes, trying your best to relax. 

 

“I hear that you’re pretty popular among those no-levels. It’s a shame, really. With a little effort, you could really work your way up from...those types.” Lilith’s voice pierced your ears as you tried to lay and ignore the fact that she was here….or existed at all. No-levels. She was so rude. What did it matter that those monsters didn’t have levels or stats? It wasn’t your place to judge a monster and it wasn’t hers either. There was a sloshing of water that seemed to be getting quite close to you as the seconds passed by. You opened your eyes to see Nadia standing over you glaring with Clarence and Lilith behind her. You could admit to yourself that you were too pleased with them trying to intimidate you in the nude. After a moment of questioning  thoughts you realized that you had probably spoken aloud without even noticing.

 

“Don’t try to intimidate me, Nadia. There’s no reason to discriminate against the no level or no stats or whatever you call them. A monster is a being just like any other.” 

 

Your words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Lilith scooted closest to you and placed her hands on her hips. Her bosom pushed uncomfortably close to your face. “No stat monsters have one purpose and one purpose only. To serve others in whatever manner they were born for.” Lilith stabbed her perfectly manicured nail towards you, inches from your nose. “Whether they were a shopkeep, bartender or a food server,” she sneered at the last two words of her sentence. “Just because they’re on the surface now doesn’t mean they just get to prance about. The caste system amongst monsters needs to be kept if their society is going to function properly.”

 

Clarence and Nadia gave quick hoots of approval from Lilith’s speech as she placed her hands back on her hips, stepping away from you slightly. You stared at them in disbelief for a few moments, unsure of what you could say. Clearly, Lilith had learned her disgustingly hateful language from one of the wealthier monsters she serviced, who was disgruntled by tough transition from underground to above-ground life. You tilted your head to the side and murmured, “monsters who were born to serve should only serve?” Lilith nodded her head, the smug grin on her face pleased that her lesson must have gotten through to you. “They are never to dream or desire for a life outside of their duty...or caste.” Lilith’s smile widened at your words. 

 

You cupped your hands in the water before pouring the warm liquid over your head, rinsing out your hair. You stood slowly as Lilith and her crew watched you, seemingly expectant that you would ask to join their crew now that you had seen the light. “We are not but whores, correct?” Their faces withered slightly. You didn’t notice the shiver that ran through the trio as you gazed up with heavy-lidded cold eyes. “Whores who have been placed in the caste of servant to  _ all _ monsters.” You turned and stepped out of the bath, letting water drip from your frame before facing the exit of the bath. You took a few steps away from the bath, giving a show with the slight sashay of your hips. You plucked a towel from one of the smooth sitting rocks and raised your voice as you stood by the exit of the bath. “Perhaps it is not a whore’s place to speak but rather only to serve. Who gave her permission to use her mouth for anything but cum-guzzling?” You didn’t give them time to respond as you left the warm embrace of the bath, stomping into the hallway. 

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t let those twits get to you, Y/N. They only do that to rile you up and that isn’t the mood that you need to be in.” Kieran picked at her nail cuticles absentmindedly as she spoke in a low voice to you. You huffed and crossed your legs as you leaned back in the desk chair. After your meeting with the three disgraces in the bath, you went to your room and prepared for your day. You dressed in a simple yet alluring outfit, as majority of your clients had simple tastes. When the shadows in your room indicated that it was around 1pm, you made your way to sit with Kieran until your first client arrived. She commented that she liked your outfit today as she looked at the long grey-purple flowy gown and thick wrist-thick gold necklace. You smiled softly and glanced over the appointment log to see how busy it would be in the brothel today. 

 

“I know, Kieran. It’s just hard to listen to them talk like that,” you murmur as you watch a few of the clients in the lobby walk around. A large light blue bear whispered into the ear of one of the smaller male pets that you had seen once or twice around the brothel. Nadia and Aaron (a pompous seahorse monster and one of her regular clients) walked out of the nearby hallway, looking quite pleased with one another. “The monsters that come here...no matter what caste they were apart of or where they stand in life now, they all come for one thing. Nothing is different about them when they are all scrambling to a brothel for help.” Kieran raised an eyebrow at you and gave an all-knowing smile. “What,” you said, giggling at the look she gave you. 

 

“You’re too soft-hearted to be working in a brothel, Y/N. You should be out there teaching or healing. It’s a shame really.” Kieran’s words caused a slight twinge in your heart as you turned away from her and looked at the monster coming in the front door. You stood at the familiar face and put a check beside your two o'clock appointment. You brushed off your dress and made sure you were somewhat presentable before making your way to the front of the desk. You murmured a quick response to Kieran’s statement as you headed towards your client. “I can’t think about the what-if’s, Kieran. I’ll be fine here. I’ll help people here.” 

 

Doggo squinted around the room anxiously until his eyes landed on your approaching figure. You watched as his ears perked and his tail wagged with more energy than normal. 

 

You remember the first time you accepted him as a client. You swore he was a walking, talking Husky and the idea of that disturbed you when you realized you would have to take him to bed. He proved that even though his fur was properly colored and fluffed like a Husky he was rather human-like where it counted. 

 

He nearly skipped to you and gave a quick nod as you slowly raised a hand. The last time you tried to pet him without permission he nipped at you out of instinct. You still had a little scar on your thumb to prove it. You ran your fingers over the soft fur of his forehead before stepping closer and scratching behind his ear. “You’re here early” you whispered as he wrapped rested his hands on the small of your back. “Yeah...well…” his gruff voice started as he nuzzled your neck and pulled you closer. “You seem quite needy today,” you took his hand from the small of your back and held it in your own. He followed you up the steps as he gave a gruff woof and muttered something about how it had been a long week. 

“When did your heat start?” You close the bedroom door behind you as Doggo immediately lays on the bed, placing his hands behind his head. As he thinks for a moment, you watch as one of his ears flops to the side and rests. “Man...what has it been? I want to say it started about a week and a half ago.”

 

Your eyebrows scrunch together in confused surprise as you slip a shoulder strap from your gown off and slowly move towards the bed. “A week and a half? Doggo, that seems a little short for how…,” you glance at the growing bulge in his pants “needy you seem to be.” 

 

He pushes up and leans on his forearms, his eyes intently watching as you slowly drop the gown the floor. You watch as the side of his lip curls in what looks like a snarl as he glances over your nude figure. “Maybe I’m just happy to see you…” he murmurs as he nods and beckons you closer to him. You crawl on the bed and sit in his lap, nearly nose to muzzle as you gaze in his pitch black eyes. He curls his lips completely, showing his sharp fangs as his ears press to his head. “I suggest you don’t stare too much longer, Y/N,” he growls, his breath smelling faintly of smoke and biscuits. 

 

You lean back slightly, resting your hands against the bed and putting your breasts on display for him. Your eyes never leave his as you hum a response, “I thought you would enjoy a challenge today. You seem a bit more tense than usual.” A few moments pass between you as you stare down each other, never giving in to the primal feeling that seems to heat up the room. He snarls lightly, appreciating your submissive pose but feeling riled up at the defiant look in your eyes. 

 

“I can’t say I enjoy that look you’re giving me,” his voice rumbles through you, causing your body to roll against him. You feel your core heat up at the pure instinct in his eyes as you reach your arms up and drape them on his shoulders. You flick his ear softly before leaning up to whisper:

 

“Then do something about it.” 

 

You barely get a chance to look into his eyes again before Doggo is wrapping his hand around your necklace and pulling you in for a rabid kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this new adventure into writing fanfiction. 
> 
> I know this first chapter jumps around a bit and probably seems just plain odd, but I promise (hopefully) that more will happen and entice you in upcoming chapters.
> 
> As always, feel free to critique and give pointers as needed. The better the edits, the better the story. 
> 
> Also, feel free to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. 
> 
> Until next time~


	2. Workplace Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit more about heat cycles and some of the processes of The Brothel you work in.

“How are you feeling, lil’ buddy?”

 

You lifted your head from the orange fur that you rested on and gave a tired smile. You glanced around and noticed the sunset glow that reached across the room. You rolled off the long tabby cat monster and stared at the ceiling. Burgerpants wasn’t normally the type for pillowtalk, but sometimes he could be sweet enough to try. You glanced over at the cat as he sat up and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag from it.

 

You frowned at the smoke that curled into the air, but said nothing. You would just air out your room later. You slid from the bed and stretched, feeling a familiar throb within your center as you did. “I actually feel pretty well, Burgerpants. Want anything to drink?” You headed towards the mini-fridge that was tucked away by your desk and pulled out a water. You turned your head in time to see Burgerpants shaking his head and notioning towards his cigarette.

 

“Naw, this is all I need after that session.” He paused and watched as you came back to sit on the side of the bed, lightly sipping your water. He glanced over your shape and wondered how a thing like you had ended up in a place like this. You raised an eyebrow at his gaze and asked him what was wrong. “Nothing’s wrong, lil’ buddy. I was just looking.” The side of your lip lifts in a sly grin as you turn towards him, tucking your legs criss-cross underneath you.

 

“If you want a second round, you going to have to go talk to Kieran about booking more time.”

 

Burgerpants gave a quick cough at the surprised inhale he took after your words. “You’re rather confident in your skills to think that I would pay twice the money in one day,” he said, placing a paw out towards you. You took his paw and crawled closer to him, careful not to spill your water along the way.

 

“I’m sure it would be money well spent” you say coyly.

 

Burgerpants just shakes his head as he settles you beside him, resting his paw on your waist. “Does the money even go to you?” The suddenness of the question jolts through you, causing you to quickly take a sip from your water to buy some time. There was definitely something going on in Burgerpants’ head.

 

He wasn’t the type to normally begin conversations or ask questions after sex. Normally, he just thanked you and took off, free to do whatever else he wanted with his day. You pulled the water bottle from your lips and turned to see the orange tabby staring at you expectantly.

 

You twist the top on the water bottle, fiddling with it as you spoke. “No, not necessarily. The money from these sessions pays for room, food and amenities. Madam Phoebe says that not much is left over for us to actually use once those bills are paid, so she puts it aside for us.” Burgerpants’ ear twitched as he squinted a bit and took another drag from his cigarette. You turned your head away from him, expecting smoke to envelope you, but Burgerpants seemed to notice your movement and blew in the opposite direction.

 

“So, you don’t get paid.” You gave a slight shrug at his words. “Do you at least enjoy what your doing?” You turned your body towards him as quickly as you could at his question and huffed.

 

“You’re asking a lot of questions today, Burgerpants. What’s going on with you?” He shrugged and took another drag from his cigarette.

 

“I told you you could call me BP and you didn’t answer my question.” He held his near dead cigarette out towards you expectantly as he waited for the answer. You plucked the cigarette from his paw and plopped it in the water bottle, trying your best to avoid the question. When Burgerpants didn’t let up on his expectant stare, you gave another sigh and looked towards the wall before responding.

 

“I like helping people. It doesn’t matter how or the circumstance...as long as my efforts are helping somehow, I’m ok with my job.”

 

A silence stretched between the two of you as Burgerpants collected his thoughts. He didn’t care for your answer too much. It made him think about the job he used to have in the Underground.

 

“I used to work in this place that was absolutely shitty,” he starts, mindlessly scratching behind his ear. “I mean, it was always hot and my breaks were normally only short enough for a piss and a quick snack. My boss was a diva with asshole intentions and it...just sucked.” He glances over at you with a sparkle of pity in his eyes. “I know what it’s like working somewhere that you hate...and not being able to leave. I just wanted to make sure that wasn’t the case with you here.”

 

You placed a hand on the paw he has resting on his thigh and give him a quiet soothing hum. “Don’t worry about me, BP.” You didn’t like using his nickname - it seemed a little too unprofessional for your tastes - but he seemed like he needed the extra level of comfort in this conversation. “I’m fine here. I’m content with my situation. The brothel is clean and Madam Phoebe is kind. I’m never hungry, never mistreated and never dirtier than I need to be. I’m h-”

 

Were you happy here?

 

...

 

No. You weren’t, but that wasn’t something Burgerpants needed to worry about.

 

“I’m happy here,” you say after a slight pause, trying your best to soothe the cat’s worried mind. “Plus,” you start, flicking at the tabby’s ear as you pull away from the bed to throw away the water bottle. “If I wasn’t here, who would help you with your heat?”

 

Burgerpants stretched along the bed, arching his back this way and that before getting up and searching for his clothes. “Eh, I’d manage. Monster heats don’t last very long as long as we find someone to help us out.”

 

You pick up his boxers and walk over to hand them to him. “Yes, well...isn’t that what Safe Haven is here for? To make sure that you all have easy access to relief. From what I’ve been told, monsters can’t really calculate when they’ll hit. They are normally monthly but it just depends on your SOUL or something like that?” You let the question hang in the air as you search for your gown, hoping that Burgerpants’ chatty mood will carry on for this conversation. Although your job was to assist monsters in heat, you didn’t know to much about the specifics of their mating cycles. It was a subject that you were actually quite curious about.

 

Burgerpants shrugged as he pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt from a nearby chair. He noticed you looking for you gown and gave a sly smile as he pointed to the top of your floor-length vanity mirror. You blinked for a moment, wondering when your dress had been thrown up there. You jumped and snatched the gown from the corner of the mirror, checking to make sure you hadn’t ripped it.

 

“Yeah...something like that. Most monsters have a regular monthly heat cycle, which is super lucky for them because they can plan accordingly. The monsters that don’t know when their heat cycle is going to hit have to kinda scurry about for someone to mate with.”

 

You looked over your shoulder as you shimmied your dress on. “Because if you don’t, it becomes physically uncomfortable, right?”

 

Burgerpants nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, working on one of his boots. “A monster’s SOUL...a monster’s existence is made up of magic. When we go into heat, we produce more magic than usual in hopes of finding our SOULmate. That excess magic can cause all kinds of uncomfortableness, from achy balls to a bad fever.  In order to get rid of that excess magic, we find something to sleep with and hope for the best. Sometimes you get lucky enough to actually find the person that your SOUL is looking for.” The two of you leave the room and begin down the stairs, each contemplating the need to find a partner in life.

 

“Does that mean that the excess magic that you have disappears when you find someone to...lay...with?” Burgerpants raised an eyebrow as you walked through the hallway towards the client lobby together. As the two of you dropped by the front desk to confirm services, you noticed Lilith and one of her clients canoodling in the corner. She glanced at you through the bird monster’s feathers and gave a sly grin, making  a rude gesture towards Burgerpants and you. You shake your head and try your best not to sneer at her before turning your attention back to Burgerpants.

 

He pulls on one of his whiskers and glances towards the door, seemingly ready to leave the building. “No, the magic gets transferred over to the person that you picked.” He notices the question that forms on your face and answers before you can even ask, shuffling his stance to lean towards the front door. “The magic that gets transferred over normally doesn’t do much except either make that person feel really happy...or like chilled out or something.” You wondered what the not so normal results of magic transfer were, but Burgerpants was getting a bit antsy about wanting to leave.

 

You smiled and took a small step towards Burgerpants. He glances over at the hand that you place on his shoulder and raises a tuft of fur that resembles an eyebrow. “I’m sorry for all the questions, Burgerpants. I really enjoyed you coming to visit me.” The soft fur of his cheek tickles your lips as you press a light peck on him before pulling away. “I’ve got to head for the health room. Do you need anything else?” Burgerpants glances behind you and frowns for a second, shaking his head.

 

“Naw, I’m going to go ahead and head out, little buddy. I’ll see you next time.” He stuffs a paw in his pants pockets before giving a quick two finger salute and heading out the door. You sigh and relax as your final client of the day leaves, satisfied with the amount of stamina you had today. As you head back towards the “Pets Only” area of Safe Haven, you give a small wave to Kieran and ignore the sly remark that Lilith spits towards you. You had been able to keep up with your clients today, but as soon as Burgerpants walked out the door it seemed as though your body knew that the workday was over. The energy drained from you as you all but trudged towards the health room.

 

You could wholeheartedly admit that the health room visits were the worst parts of your day. The cleaning and debriefing were more of a hassle than they needed to be in your opinion, but you had to do them anyways. You tried to tell yourself that it was just like a hospital visit. With pristine floors, light blue walls, standardized hospital exam tables and medical technology far beyond your knowledge, you found it easy to delude yourself a bit. As you stepped in the medical room, you could only reiterate your despise for the visits to the health room. Instead of the normal two person crew (consisting of the nurse and Madam Phoebe) that ran the health room, you were greeted by three people. You attempted to keep your face neutral as you glanced over the third figure.

 

Keeper Andreas.

 

There wasn’t much that you knew about the man other than he was Madam Phoebe’s boss. That, of course, meant that he was your boss as well, unfortunately. “Hello, Y/N.” He spoke in a curt tone, voice nearly as stiff as the creases on his pressed dress shirt. If he had been any other man, you would have teased him about his fashion sense. It was an interesting mix of fashions that made you of a business man with a very public leather kink. His outfit, a white (well-fitted) dress shirt with black pants and black leather glove that matched his dark hair and eyes, today just proved your point.

 

“Keeper Andreas, it’s nice to see you.”

 

“Here for your cleaning and debriefing?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What monster did you service?”

 

“Burgerpants, sir.”

 

The two of you stared at each other for a moment before his coal eyes squinted at you. He looked over your figure then seemed to give you a questioning look. You willed the responding shiver in your spine to stop.

 

“The orange tabby cat monster, sir. He normally comes every month or so. He booked an extra appointment this month due to an accelerated heat cycle.” The nurse quietly waved you over to one of the tables and helped you up. You leaned back and watched as the nurse proceeded to take your vitals.

 

“It seems as though a lot of your monsters have been coming to visit you more and more lately.” His voice crept over you like a late fall mist.

 

Madam Phoebe stepped forwards from her spot against the wall, watching the nurse listen to your heart beat. “Y/N seems to have the effect on monsters as of late. Perhaps, her skills have really honed since she first started.”

 

Keeper Andreas stared at Madam Phoebe with a raised brow before notioning towards the thick binder on the counter nearby. “I think it would still be wise to make a note of that, Madam Phoebe. Any changes should be logged as soon as they are noticed.”

 

As Madam Phoebe made wry smile and headed to scribble in your file, the nurse pulled the stirrups out from the under the table. You sat up and glanced at the silently waiting woman before noticing that Keeper Andreas was staring at you. A tense silence crackled in the air as you gripped the purple gown you chose for the day in your hands. “What are you waiting for, Miss Y/N?”

 

You took a deep inhale, trying to keep the look of discomfort off your face. “I’m not used to you being in here for the cleaning process, Keeper Andreas.”

 

Keeper Andreas let out a gruff noise, something akin to a laugh, as he waved his hand dismissively. Madam Phoebe turned her head slightly towards you, careful to keep her body turned towards the binder. You noticed her quick, anxious look and felt your heart speed up a bit. “Do you hear that, Phoebe? A whore with a sense of modesty! That’s an oxymoron if ever.”

 

Madam Phoebe gave a small laugh and nodded at Keeper Andreas. “I don’t understand them either sometimes, Keeper Andreas.”

 

You watched as Keeper Andreas’ stared at you with a stern look and leaned forwards in his chair. He wove his fingers together and tucked his hands under this chin. “Stop fooling around and lift your dress. You’re wasting time that doesn’t belong to you.”

 

You couldn’t comprehend why your palms were sweating or why your heart seemed to race. You met Keeper Andreas’ stare and the let the cold chill race through your veins. It was the look in his eyes that made you nervous. A predatory look. Something that only dangerous beings knew to use. The fabric in your hands scrunched and slowly lifted, exposing your lower half for the whole room to see.

 

The nurse gently scooted you down on the table and placed your feet in the stirrups. As the nurse sat between your legs and collected the sample that she needed, the occasional rattle of the stirrups sounded in the room. You rarely shook in the stirrups. You had gotten over your fear of them a long time ago, but knowing that Keeper Andreas’ eyes were still upon you...You took deep breaths, trying to soothe yourself.

 

As you tried to calm your mind, Keeper Andreas’ insisted on keeping you in your anxious state. “You stated that your client was Burgerpants? The no-level cat monster, correct?”  You gave him a quiet reply as you sat up and pulled your gown back down around you. The nurse gave you a small pat on your leg before she headed off with her small vials of samples. “I heard that one of the other ‘pets’ laid with a powerful bird monster. She even convinced him to spend extra time with her.”

 

Before the man could say anything else about her, Lilith burst through the door of the health room with her eyes wild from the praise she heard.

 

“I apologize for the intrusion, Keeper Andreas,” she purred, sounding anything but apologetic. “I believe the ‘pet’,” she nearly spat the word out, “you are referring to is me. Lilith of Safe Haven at your service, sir.” She gave a small curtsy towards the man as she spoke. You scoffed at the audacity Lilith had (firstly, for listening in to your appointment and secondly, for barging in like she owned the place),  glancing at Madam Phoebe as you did. Madam Phoebe seemed to share your surprised look and pushed away from the counter, making a noise that sounded like the beginning of a reprimand. Keeper Andreas’ waved a dismissive hand at Madam Phoebe, stopping her in her tracks, as he gave a smirk to Lilith.

 

“So, you’re the famed Lilith of Safe Haven. You have a bit of a reputation, young lady.” Lilith beamed at the words, feasting on everything Keeper Andreas’ said. “It seems as though a lot of the high level monsters have taken a liking to you.” Lilith shot a quick look at you on the table as Keeper Andreas’ called for the nurse to come back immediately. You quickly slid of the table, eager to make your way out of the room so as long as you didn’t have to listen to this drabble anymore.

 

“It’s not too difficult, Keeper Andreas. Promising to fulfill the wildest of fantasies seems to really entice monsters to keep returning to my bed.” You watched as Lilith pulled her skirt up slowly, being sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room as she did. “Whoring isn’t difficult if you put a little effort in it.” Her lips curled into a cruel smile as she spoke, staring at you before finally lying back on the table to let the nurse do her work.

 

Keeper Andreas said nothing for a moment, merely motioned for Madam Phoebe to find Lilith’s file and take notes. After a few seconds passed, he pulled his eyes away from Lilith’s prone figure and noticed that you were still in the room. “You should see if Lilith here can give you any pointers on how to pull in real monsters. This brothel may only be for monsters, but it is supposed to be somewhat exclusive. It isn’t the quantity of times you sleep with the beasts. It’s the quality of beasts that you bring into this establishment.” He rubbed his chin as his smirk twisted into something that made your stomach drop. “As she said, whoring isn’t hard if you put some effort into it. So...how about putting a bit more effort into the clients you keep? How’s that sound, Y/N.”

 

That unmistakable cold feeling ran through you once again, chilling your blood and quickening your heart. The menacing eyes of Keeper Andreas seemed to have you pinned to the spot you stood. You nodded weakly, almost numb to the world around you, and barely contained your cry for joy when Keeper Andreas finally looked away from you, waving his hand dismissively.

 

The door to the health room opened and slammed shut in the span of a second as you scurried way. The rush of warmth and safety enveloping you once again as you headed back to your room, racing past any familiar faces that grinned at you. To hell with Lilith and her damn high level monsters. To hell with Madam Phoebe and her out of character submissiveness around Keeper Andreas. And to hell with Keeper Andreas and...well, and everything about him. You would take whatever clients needed you. You would perform just as well as you always had with the same type of clients you always had. You didn’t want nor need the attention and recognition that Lilith seemed to crave. What you needed was a bath, a drink and a long talk with Kieran to soothe your frantic heart.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all for the support so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> It's a bit of a build up chapter, BUT Sans will finally be introduced in the next chapter and I'm excited to start writing it. The next chapter will be a bit shorter because it was actually supposed to be attached to this chapter but I didn't want it to be too long. 
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this part of the story. As always, feel free to leave kudos, comments, ideas and critiques below. I love hearing from everyone. 
> 
> Until next time, toodles~
> 
> PS - I edited and posted this at 12 in the morning so please forgive me for any mistakes that may be within it.


	3. Sansational Sintroduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Sans to the story and trying to convince him to do anything but think about his heat cycle.

**BP: So, are you finally coming out tonight or what?**

 

The skeleton glanced at the message that popped up on his screen and groaned. Burgerpants had been asking him to go out for the past three nights and each time Sans text him the same thing.

 

**sans: idk. not feeling 2 great right now.**

 

It wasn’t a lie. Sans used the excuse of not feeling well plenty of times to avoid social interaction with others, but he hadn’t been lying this week. Every second of every day of this week, Sans had spent in his room. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t sleep. He could barely focus on anything bu-

 

**BP: You’ve been hiding out all week. You should come out, if not for me then, at least to see if there is anyone intriguing enough to try to take home.**

 

Sans exhaled sharply as he read the message. He clutched the blanket he had cocooned in and pulled it tight around him. Find someone to bring home? The very thought sent a rush of magic through his body, causing his face to glow a bright blue. He placed his skull in his hands and tried to focus on anything but the raging warmth in his bones. 

 

He tried to ignore the rush of magic that coursed through his marrow, making every inch of him sensitive. He tried to ignore the way his SOUL vibrated at the thought of bringing someone home to his bed. He tried to ignore the idea of losing himself in the body of that person, releasing his tensions into them over and over again. He tried to ignore the member that was forming in his pelvic region. He tried to ignore it all, as he lay panting. 

 

He tried to ignore his heat.

 

But, he couldn’t. 

 

Sans grit his teeth as he wrapped his hand around the half-formed organ, but couldn’t stop the quiet groan that escaped him. As the glow from his pelvis shined brighter, Sans moved his hand in a predictable rhythm. He focused on the pleasure that jolted in his SOUL as his cock formed fully in his hand. The magic in his marrow seemed to light up in excitement at his actions, causing his cock to pulse in response. The shorts that were clinging to his hip bones slid down and sat around his femurs as he worked his hand in slower, longer strokes. The blanket, that was once wrapped around him to prevent him from giving in to his needs, was kicked off to the corner of the bed. 

 

Sans barely registered the quiet ding of his phone as he rolled on his back and planted his feet in the mattress. He closed his sockets as he sped up his pace, using the slickness of himself to help with the motion. He could feel the magic traveling back to his SOUL, curling into a wild ball of tension. 

 

His phone dinged once again as he lifted his hips from the bed, fisting a hand into the sheets beneath him as he stroked. Stars, he could feel it. The ball of magic wound so tight in his SOUL that anymore of his movement would surely make it burst. He was now stroking his cock with near rough abandon, desperate to reach a release. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his member and felt the magic in his SOUL spring free and explode throughout him. The pleasure that wracked through him as he jerked and released his seed was one of the few feelings that could send him in a daze. 

 

By the time Sans came down from his high, his cock had vanished and his cum had seeped into the bedsheets. It was rare that Sans gave into his needs and pleased himself, but there were times when his heat was just too much to handle. He felt the vibrations in his SOUL quiet down as the magic from his heat cycle, with nowhere else to go, settled in him once again. He scrunched his eyebrow bones together in frustration and sat up, snatching his phone. 

 

**BP: Well...I’ll be at Grillby’s if you wanna come out.**

 

**BP: I’ll save a seat for you, bud.**

 

Sans pulled off his soiled shorts and tossed them in one of the many nearby laundry piles. Maybe getting out of the house would help. He wasn’t sure about the whole bringing someone home with him situation, but he would cross that bridge when it came. For now, he just wanted to get drinks with his friend and try to forget the building pressure of magic within him. 

 

* * *

 

Burgerpants choked on his drink when he suddenly noticed Sans sitting beside him at the bar. He watched as Grillby slid a ketchup bottle across the counter to the skeleton. Sans glanced at the ketchup bottle before glancing up at the fire elemental with one eye socket closed. 

 

“can i get a shot of whiskey with this, grillbs? it’s been a long week.” 

 

Grillby gave a small crackle of a response before sliding a glass across the bar. Burgerpants shook his head as Sans took the shot of whiskey and gave a quick gulp of ketchup. Sans sighed as a different type of warmth ran through his system for once this week. Burgerpants coughed out the remaining drink that had been caught in his windpipe as Grillby gave a content pop and went back to drying glasses. A few minutes of silent thought past between Sans and Burgerpants. The rest of the bar filled with the usual jazz music and quiet hums of patrons talking about their day. Grillby’s was always a nice place to go after a long day due to the soothing atmosphere that it had.

 

“I was gonna ask how your day was, but it seems like that wouldn’t be the best question right now.” 

 

Burgerpants could feel the excess energy pouring off of the large skeleton beside him. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable it must feel to have that amount of magic swirling through you for an unknown amount of days. Compared to Sans, his heats were tame, like a shot of whiskey compared to a growler of whiskey Although Sans was a big guy, Burgerpants had met monsters his size who were barely affected by their heats. It just depended on the monster and their strength in magic rather than their size, he supposed. 

 

“it’s been….well, it’s been something.”

 

The orange tabby glanced around the room to see if there were any single monsters about the area. When he spot a monsters chatting by the jukebox, he hummed. “Have you thought about finding someone to help you with that situation?”

 

Sans looked in the same direction as Burgerpants and noticed a few monsters that were...attractive enough. A monotone toucan, a blue bunny and a whimsum stood chatting around the jukebox, talking about the latest selections that had been added. Sans stared at each of them individually for a moment before sighing and turning back to this ketchup. “i can’t do that to someone, bp.”

 

Burgerpants raised an eyebrow at the skeleton as he took a sip from his drink. “What are you like some primal beast in bed or something? Into some kinky shit?” He pulled at one of his whiskers for a second when Sans didn’t say anything. “Whatever it is, I’m sure whoever you take home will understand. We all go through this, just some of us have more powerful urges than others.”

 

Sans ran a hand over his skull, scratching at the back of it in thought. “it’s not that. i just...i can’t justify taking someone home just for that, ya know?” Sans paused and stared at the bottle of ketchup in front of him. “i can’t justify taking someone home, sharing a moment as intimate as...that with them, then kicking them out and never talking to them again.” He shook his head and closed his sockets. “that’s not fair to anyone.” 

 

“You could try to make it a regular thing. No one says you can’t have a fuckbuddy or a friend with benefits.” The silence that met Burgerpants told him that Sans wasn’t too keen on that idea. His ear twitched as he tried to think of a way to help his friend. He didn’t understand what held the skeleton back from just taking someone home, but then he thought about Y/N. The one night that he needed someone and had been turned down by half the whole monster population, she was there to help him. No judgement. No expectations. Just happy to help and ready to please. 

 

Burgerpants tapped on the rim of his glass and nodded towards Grillby for a refill. He glanced at the hunched over skeleton and gave a grin. As Grillby refilled the cat’s beer, Burgerpants nudged Sans. Sans grunted and looked down at his friend with a sole eyelight. 

 

“You know…,” Burgerpants waited until Grillby wandered away before scooching a little closer to Sans. “You know, I’ve still got that girl at that place I was telling you about. She’s a sweetheart outside of work, but she can really help with situations like this.” Burgerpants motioned towards Sans’ body. Sans was wearing his usual garb of a white t-shirt, blue hoodie and loose basketball shorts; however, the tabby could feel the heat seeping through the clothing. He knew his friend needed help. Sans groaned at the prospect of going to visit Burgerpants’ mystery prostitute. 

 

“I’m not going to a prostit-”

 

Burgerpants put a paw up and stopped Sans mid-sentence. “Look bud, you’ve been whining and suffering for what? A week now? This happens more than once a month and unlike you, I’m just trying to find a way to fix this for you rather than staying cooped up all day.” Sans opened his jaw to say something in response but Burgerpants interrupted him once again. “You need someone that you can depend on whenever this happens. She won’t have to come back to your place. You won’t have to spend more time with her than you have to. Hell, you don’t even have to really talk to her if you don’t want to. You can setup your appointments and payments at the front desk, if you really don’t want to be bothered with her more than just...ya know...”

 

Sans fiddled with the top of the ketchup bottle as Burgerpants spoke on how his appointments with this woman had helped him. He listened to the cat talk about how relaxed he could be when he knew his heat was starting because he already knew that he had a way to resolve it.

 

“And she reacts to the magic pretty well.” Sans raised an eyebrow bone at Burgerpants and watched as a grin curled onto the tabby’s face. “Oh yeah, most humans don’t react too well to magic in their veins. They say it makes them feel heavy or groggy, but she...she perks up real quick. Gets this cute little dreamy look in her eyes as it transfers over to her. It makes finally being off my cycle a thousand times better, just with that look on her face.” Burgerpants couldn’t stop his ever-growing grin as Sans’ face seemed dusted with a light shade of blue.  

 

Sans’ thoughts shifted quicker than he could understand. The thought of being able to lay with someone. To release the magic that swarmed within him to someone else. To watch it seep into their SOUL and fill them with pleasures untold. To be able to plunge himself deep into another and watch them writhe wi-

 

“Sans. Bud. Hey, come on out of the day dreams.”

 

Sans’ turned to Burgerpants, eye sockets wide and face a bright blue. Burgerpants snorted as the skeleton attempted to hide in his hoodie. Burgerpants took a final gulp of his beer, before sliding his glass to the edge of the counter for Grillby. “Look, I’m just saying…with a reaction like that you should be running over to Safe Haven.” 

 

Sans huffed into the neck of his hoodie at Burgerpants’ words. The cat wasn’t wrong. There was something tempting about the idea of having a surefire way to calm himself every time his heat came around. From what Burgerpants had told him before, Safe Haven had been set up a few months after the barrier broke specifically by the human government as a complimentary service to help monsters during their “troubling time.” He remembered when Burgerpants came back from his first appointment. He looked like someone had fluffed his fur and placed a lightbulb in his SOUL. He looked like the happiest monster alive. Even now after his appointments, he seemed to glow with the relaxation that settled within him. He looked like he had not a care in the world. 

 

Sans wanted that. 

 

Burgerpants smiled at the determined look that Sans gave him, both eyelights staring at him as he gripped the ketchup bottle. “i guess it wouldn’t hurt to at least drop by and talk to the lady.” Sans felt a hard slap on his back as Burgerpants gave a cheerful laugh. 

 

“Alright, so I can either take you there or I can just...,” Burgerpants stopped and felt around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a card and slid it across the bar to Sans. Sans eyed the card and raised an eyebrow bone. 

 

“they have business cards?”

 

Burgerpants reached in his pants pocket again and placed a few gold coins on the bar. “Keep the change, Grillbs.” He watched as Sans flipped the card back and forth in his fingers. 

 

“They’re professionals, Sans. The Pets are nice-”

 

“pets?”

 

“That’s what the owner of Safe Haven calls them. Anyways, the Pets are nice and most are pretty talented. You won’t regret going there and if you do…then I’ll just owe you a few drinks.” Burgerpants nodded towards the ketchup bottle in front of Sans. He leaned in and tried to wrap his arm around Sans’ shoulder. Due to the sheer size of the skeleton, his paw rested near the skeleton’s spine instead.

 

“It’ll be great, Sans. Honestly, just go check it out and tell Y/N I sent you.” 

 

Sans nodded and glanced down at the card again. 

 

_ Safe Haven: The only monster-human brothel around ready to please any and all needs.  _

_ Address: 431 Wanton Way, Ebbot _

_ Come by and set up an appointment today~ _

 

The magic in his SOUL flared up as he thought about when he would be going to visit Safe Haven. A sense of excited tension ran through him and he took a final sip of his ketchup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a really short chapter, but I felt bad about the lack of Sans in the last two chapters. And thus a bit of smut happened during his (s)introduction. (Also, is anyone else addicted to Bara Sans...because...man....he's a bone daddy if I ever saw one.)
> 
> I've been fighting an everlasting writer's block, but I'm planning and pushing through as much as I can. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to more.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, suggestions and critiques. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support everyone~


	4. At Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Reader's love has come along. 
> 
> Sans and Reader finally meet and discuss a bit of business.

 

You hated to say that the smooth appendage wiggling up your thigh was a familiar one. You didn’t bother to look down as you swatted the tentacle away from your behind. 

 

“Jerry, I’ve told you multiple times. We don’t have coupons and our specials are for paying customers only.” 

 

The odd-looking creature beside you let loose a loud and exasperated sigh. You weren’t quite sure what kind of monster he was, only that he was annoying and not worth your time. 

 

“But you know me, Y/N, so I was thinking that maybe you could just-” 

 

“Ok, bye Jerry. Maybe next time,” you yelled as you headed towards the front desk, not bothering to turn around as you spoke. You could hear the tentacle creature mumbling about inequality as the front door shut behind him. 

 

Kieran snickered as you sighed and plopped into the chair beside her. You contemplated flipping her the bird, as you shot a glare her way. “Why do we still allow him in here,” you whine as you lean back in the chair.

 

“Technically, he’s a prospective customer, so...we kind of have to.” 

 

You shook your head and looked over to see Kieran looking rather giddy for some reason. At first, you thought she was overindulging in your suffering from Jerry’s visit, but when you saw that twinkle in her eye you knew better. 

 

“How have you and Fuku been?”

 

You might as well have told Kieran that she had won a one way ticket to Fiji. She turned to you and gave you the brightest, genuine smile you had ever seen on a person. 

 

Kieran had been talking to a fire elemental for a few months now. From what she had explained, the green fire elemental walked in here because she “felt something calling to her.” When she reached the front desk, she and Kieran knew that there was something between the two of them. Fuku came by every few evenings and the two of them chatted for hours on end, just enjoying each others company. Now, it’s become a routine for Fuku to come by every few days to chat with Kieran. 

 

“We’re fine. She told me that she wouldn’t be able to come by the next couple of days; something about her dad spilling alcohol on himself and causing a disaster.” Kieran pouted a little at the thought of not being able to see her pretty-much-girlfriend. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine without her for a few days, Kieran. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.” 

 

Kieran picked at one of her cuticles and scoffed, “they are full of shit. Absence makes the heart grow fonder...what kind of….” You watched as Kieran began to mumble to herself, giggling at her frustration. 

 

As monsters came and went, the two of you chatted about how quiet it had been for you today. Your regular clients seemed to have been sated with your last sessions, which left you as free game for whatever new monsters came in. Unfortunately, the only monster kind enough to grace you with his presence was Jerry. 

 

Since the day was so slow, you could probably head upstairs and read a book or two. There weren’t many recreational activities in the brothel, so it was up to you to keep your time filled. One of the reasons you were so productive with clients was because otherwise there would be nothing else for you to do. Maybe you could ask Madam Phoebe if you could start a knitting circle or movie club of some sort. Of course she would have to get the materials for- 

 

“Y/N, you’ve got someone coming in.” Kieran’s voice pulled you from your thoughts as the front door opened slowly. 

 

You stood up from your chair and glanced over your outfit. With none of your regulars coming in today, you decided to wear something a little more daring to catch a new client’s attention. A long sleeve form-fitted black gown swayed around your figure as you walked around the counter. Your fingers brushed the pearl choker that you put on to offset the deep sweetheart neckline of the velvet dress, making sure that they were still facing the right way. You didn’t bother to look up as you made your way to the door, knowing the layout of the client lobby by heart. As you walked over, picking at a few lint pieces on your outfit here and there, you heard the lobby break into a quiet chorus of murmurs. 

 

“A skeleton!” “A skeleton?” “I’ve never seen that kind of monster before.” “I wonder if he’s already set up an appointment with someone.” “I’d be happy to service him if no one else will.” 

 

When you finally looked up, you found yourself a foot away from a rather large looking skeleton. You couldn’t hide the surprise you felt when you noticed that he was at least a head taller than you. The skeleton shuffled awkwardly, reminding you that you had just been staring at him in awe for a few seconds. You gave yourself a light disciplinary pinch on the thigh before turning up the charm.

 

“Hello, welcome to Safe Haven. How can I help you today,” you asked, placing a hand out in front of you. 

 

He looked down at you with an anxious look on his skull as you tilted your head up to smile at him. Well...it seemed anxious. It was kind of hard to tell what face expression a half-smiling skull was trying to convey. He pulled a hand from his hoodie pocket and placed it yours with the lightest touch. As the two of you shook hands, you noticed that not only was his hand warm but it was also much bigger than any other skeleton hand you had seen. Any other skeleton hand based off of human anatomy, that is. 

 

“hey, i’m looking for a girl by the name of Y/N.” 

 

He spoke in a low tone, one that seeped into your skin and caressed your heart. You blinked at the reaction your body had to him before pulling yourself together. 

 

“Well, sir, I’m pleased to tell you that your speaking to her.”

 

You swear you see his eyebrow bones raise slightly at the news. You watch as the white lights in his eye sockets glance over you. Your smile turns coy as you lift the hand that is still holding his and do a small turn, so that he can see all that you have to offer. When you finish your turn, you look up to see that skull of the skeleton before you dusted with a light blue. 

 

You entwine your fingers with his and pull him over towards a circular sectional nearby. You wait until he sits and then plop down beside him. “Well, since you know my name, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?” He pulls his hand away from yours, glancing at it as if he were amazed that he had been holding your hand. 

 

“‘m sans.”

 

You crossed your legs and leaned back, letting a bit of skin show through the slit on the side of the velvet black gown you wore. You held back an amused grin as the skeleton’s eyelights wandered towards the exposed skin. You tapped a finger against your thigh and cleared your throat, pulling Sans’ attention away from your leg and back to your face. The two of you stare at each other for a moment, neither seeming to know how to start a conversation.

 

“So...what brings you to The Brothel?” 

 

An idiotic question, but it was a question to spark up a conversation nonetheless. You made a mental note to practice greetings and conversation topics for new clients later on. 

 

“burgerpants sent me to...uh…well…he said that…” You held back a grin as the skeleton seemed slightly flustered and rubbed the back of his skull. 

 

“There’s no reason to be nervous. Every monster in here came for the same reason you did.” You motioned towards a few of the other patrons around the lobby. A few of them chatted amongst themselves, while the others seemed to be picking out a Pet. Sans looked towards the other monsters and saw how at ease they seemed, as though this place were simply a cafe rather than a brothel. 

 

He glanced back down at you and took in your inviting posture and flirty smile. He could feel the magic in him reacting to your presence. It traveled swiftly through his marrow and demanded to be let loose.  What had BP gotten him into?

 

When the skeleton refused to speak, you decided that talking business might be the better way to get things on a roll. 

 

“You said Burgerpants sent you.” 

 

Sans nodded.

 

“He’s one of my regulars. Did you happen to tell you how this whole process works?” You watched as Sans’ eyebrow scrunched together as he let out a gruff no. “Well...if you’re interested, I could explain it to you. Maybe that would help break the ice between us.” 

 

“yeah, that sounds fine…”

 

You grinned as you entwined your hands together and placed them on your lap. This was a spiel you had given hundreds of times. It tended to break the ice between you and clients pretty easily as it placed everything in the water as free game to talk about. 

 

“Well, for starters, as you know, this is Safe Haven. It’s the only Monster-Human brothel to exist...ever. We specialize in any and all needs that a monster may have. If there’s anything you’re wanting that we haven’t done or heard of, we can easily adapt.” You waggled your eyebrows playfully at the skeleton, watching his sockets widen slightly. You leaned back against the couch and begin to go over the few basic services offered, using a voice similar to a tour guide on a safari.

 

“Although Safe Haven offers a handful of services, we mainly specialize in physical sex between monsters and humans. We understand that some monsters would be nervous by that aspect,” you lower your voice to a soothing tone as the blue on the skeleton’s face brightens a bit. “But the employees here are patient and willing to teach in order to make the endeavor fun and pleasurable.” Sans nods slowly when you pause, tapping his fingers on the couch as he waits. “If physical loving isn’t what you’re looking for, we also offer SOUL sex options for a higher rate.” You don’t notice the pause and slight twitch of Sans’ fingers as you carry on your speil. “Since you asked for me personally, I would like to assume that you would be booking me for a future appointment, even it is only for your first. As part of Safe Haven’s policies, I have to inform you of a few details, do’s and don'ts about my services.”

 

“I tend to take a submissive role in the bedroom and prefer mild/medium levels of discomfort when it comes to playtime. Some of the activities in that comfort range are choking, spanking, light biting, scratching and some orgasm denial.” You raise a hand and put a finger with the corresponding activities you can handle. Sans’ eye lights flicker for a moment as you go over what you can and can’t handle. 

 

Even though he knew you were a prostitute, he can’t seem to match you freely talking about sexual preferences with your appearance. There was an air around you, an air of someone kind...someone who no one would suspect is a prostitute. “...a little blood is ok, but I’m really not comfortable with a gore fest. I’ve been given the ok by my boss to be able to take on client marks at the moment; however, as I’m sure you know, I can only have one mark on me at a time so please warn me beforehand as much as possible so that I can plan accordingly. On another note, I am not available for a SOUL bond. My boss says that that isn’t something that she wants to open to me just yet as I’m still a bit new to Safe Ha-” 

 

“SOUL bond?! you guys SOUL bond with monsters here?”

 

You turned at the shocked voice of the skeleton and nodded slowly. “Some Pets have clearance for SOUL bonds. It doesn’t happen very often, but Pets who have been here the longest do offer the service as a perk to monsters that they have been involved with for a while.” 

 

Sans was shocked to say the least. SOUL bonding wasn’t something that most monsters took lightly. 

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

He looked over at you and gave a small shrug. “SOUL bonding...you do know what it is right?”

 

“Not really. Madam Phoebe...that is, my boss hasn’t really explained that to the newer Pets,” you shake your head at his question. 

 

Sans rubbed the side of his skull and thought for a moment. Well...if no one else was going to tell you what you were possibly getting into in the future. “SOUL bonding...the human equivalent is marriage. You swear your SOUL to only one other being and….it just connects the two SOULs together.” 

 

He watches as you try to hide the shocked expression that flashes on your face for a quick second. You seemed to think about the implications of a prostitute and a client creating business deals based on an action as intimate as….possible marriage. 

 

“Well, as I said, Pets who have been here the longest are the only ones that have clearance to do SOUL bonds. I’ve only been here for a few months, so I won’t have the opportunity to enjoy that with someone.” You shifted your leg once again, drawing Sans’ vision down to your exposed skin as you tried to pull yourself from your concerned thoughts about SOUL bonding. 

 

“Anywaysssss,” you purr “perhaps we could talk about business that pertains to us.” You looked over at the skeleton as he glanced back up at you. His eyelights met your gaze and sent a warm shiver through your core. Your heart seemed to shake with excitement. It wasn’t even the thought of taking this huge monster to bed that excited you. It was more just his presence that sent a warm earthquake into your SOUL. 

 

Sans watched as the magic that radiated off his bones swirled around you, invisible to your eye but vivid and intense to him. It was as though his magic was begging to be a part of you. The two of you stared at each other as Sans attempted to ignore the feeling of lust growing within him. The warmth in your body vibrated as his vision trickled over your curves. There was something about him that was different. You wanted him. Not like you had wanted the others. You didn’t want him simply to help him. You just wanted him to yourself. Your hand moved towards his skull wanting to pull him towards you, to meet his teeth(?) with your lips-

 

“Sir, do you need assistance?” 

 

A sickly sweet voice pulled you out of your thoughts as you found yourself inches from the skeleton’s skull. You turned your head slightly to see Lilith standing beside the couch, a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Her eyes dart to you for a split second, her grin turning into a sneer before she turns her attention back to Sans. Your lips tighten into a hard line as she thrusts her hand between the two of you, forcing you to lean back and away from Sans. 

 

Sans looked back and forth between you and Lilith, silently questioning what his response should be. When you don’t say anything, he shifts away from Lilith and nods in her direction. Lilith blinks and pulls her hand back slowly, trying to her hide her disgruntled expression. As she makes her way around the couch to stand in front of the two of you, you straighten your gown on your leg, attempting to look unaffected by her appearance. 

 

“Sorry. I’m Lilith, top Pet of Safe Haven. I noticed when you walked in, but didn’t realize that you hadn’t been spoken to yet.”

 

You were, in fact, very perturbed by her appearance. The day had been going quite well until she showed up and you didn’t want to give her the pleasure of seeing how upset you were. You glanced over at Sans and found him staring at you, looking quite lost on how to deal with the situation. You took in a deep breath and put on your best “customer service” voice.

 

“Actually, Lilith...I was speaking to Sans at the moment. We were about to discuss what he would be looking for in an evening together.” 

 

The bored look that Lilith gave you made your face flush with a quick anger. You had to keep your cool. You couldn’t let this woman get under your skin, at least not in front of a client. All else fails you could talk to her later about her disrespect. 

 

“I wasn’t speaking to you. I was speaking to...Sans,” she paused to test out the skeleton’s name “and if he doesn’t want to speak with me, he can tell me himself.”

 

Before you could snap out a response, Sans cleared his throat and straightened a bit from his previously slouched position. He turned towards you and asked, “how does the payment system work here?” He watches you blink for a second before understanding flickers on your face. You turn towards him and smile, intent on leaving Lilith out of the conversation. 

 

“Well, when you book an appointment we ask that you pay half of the fees up front so that we ca-”

 

“Excuse me? I know I am not being ignored after I just came over here and introduced myself and everything.” Lilith’s voice reached a shrill tone as she spoke. A few of the other clients in the lobby peeked over to see what was going on. 

 

“I think we’ve made it quite apparent that we don’t want to speak with you, Lilith,” you say, not bothering to turn towards her as you speak. 

 

“Nobody is talking to you, slut,” Lilith spat in return. 

 

You can’t grit your teeth hard enough as you quickly stand up and glare at the obnoxious woman. You don’t notice Sans standing with you, towering over the both of you as he does. You barely notice him put a hand on your arm as he clears his throat with a low grumble. It travels through you sending a pleasurable shiver up your spine. You feel Sans boney hand tighten slightly as the sensation intensifies. 

 

“i don’t like your attitude, Lilith,” Sans growls. “if this is how you speak with clients then it’s a wonder that you are ‘top Pet’ of this place.” Sans makes quotation marks with his other hand as he speaks. His voice is a subtle mix of chocolate and smoke as it soothes your core, calming you slightly. As you relished in his voice and touch, you notice that Lilith seems to be having an opposite reaction to Sans. She seemed….terrified. What you didn’t realize was that Lilith was staring into the lightless eye sockets of a six foot skeleton who she assumed just growled at her. In that moment, the monster that looked like the best being to ever to walk the Earth to you looked like a nightmare come to life to her. 

 

“Y-you’re just a skeleton. Not like you could f-fuck properly anyways,” Lilith spit. 

 

You felt yourself puff up and take a slight step forward, ready to defend Sans, when a cool voice sliced through the air. 

 

“Lilith.” 

 

The three of you turned to see Madam Phoebe standing a foot away from you with a not-so-pleased look on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I have a few announcements this time around. 
> 
> 1\. I have officially went back and given each chapter a name. It felt weird to me that the chapters didn't have names and I will try to be sure to incorporate a name, even if I'm horrible at coming up with clever titles. 
> 
> 2\. I have officially went back and fixed The Brothel's name to Safe Haven. I was tired of not being able to use the "the brothel" as anything other than a proper noun, so I added an actual name for convenience sake. 
> 
> 3\. This chapter took forever for me to write because (as I explained to someone else) I am hoping to focus a bit more on the plot of the fanfiction than the porn. I know that this may cause me to lose a few readers, but that's fine. I just wanted to let everyone know that even though there will be some actual serious smut going on in the story, it isn't the main focus.
> 
> As usual, thank you all very much for your support and I hope to stay on this (unofficial) one chapter a week schedule as this story continues. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, critiques and suggestions down below~


	5. Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...this way comes. 
> 
> Lilith learns a lesson about misbehaving and you are introduced to some quick changes in Safe Haven policies.

**Lilith’s Point of View**

 

“Lilith.”

 

Madam Phoebe stood tall, as elegant as a young duchess with the eyes of a wise, betrayed queen. Lilith now found herself as the center of attention; however not in the adoring way she preferred. She watched as the lady of the brothel slowly walked over to her, giving a small apologetic smile to the skeleton. He stood in front of that pest of a woman, glaring at Lilith. He nodded slightly at Madam Phoebe’s smile, but didn’t take his eyes off of Lilith.

 

The owner of the brothel stood over Lilith like an elegant alien, with eyes too small, fingers too thin and a body too long to be human. Lilith watched as Madam Phoebe stopped nearly a foot away from her and stared at her through squinted eyes.  The lady of the brothel held her lips in a firm line as Lilith began to try to defend herself.

 

“Phoebe, I-”

 

The older woman reached out and snatched Lilith’s wrist, yanking her chest to chest. Lilith’s mouth snapped shut at Madam Phoebe’s vise grip. The older woman’s nails pinched at Lilith’s skin causing her to yelp in protest. Although Madam Phoebe said nothing, her eyes warned Lilith to keep her mouth shut as she pulled Lilith around so that they both stood facing the skeleton. As Madam Phoebe bent over to give a deep apologetic bow, she pulled Lilith down with her.

 

“I am Madam Phoebe, the owner of Safe Haven and all the Pets that live here. I overheard the disrespectful way that Lilith was speaking with you. I want to apologize for her behavior, Mr….” her voice hung in the air as she waited. She felt a tug as Lilith tried to stand and tightened her grip on the girl’s wrist, letting out a quick grunt of disapproval.

 

The woman the skeleton had been talking to patted the monster’s arm and walked in front of him. “This is Sans, ma’am. He’s a new client that was interested in seeing what Safe Haven has to offer. I invited him to speak with me when Lilith came over and-”

 

“I didn’t ask that, Y/N. I was speaking to our guest.” Madam Phoebe and Lilith stood as she gave a sharp look to the woman. The skeleton watched as the woman he had been talking to bowed her head and took a step back. He and the woman made quick eye-contact, but said nothing.

 

“‘m mean she said pretty much everything that needed to be said,” the skeleton said with a shrug.

 

Madam Phoebe’s eyes squinted slightly before she nodded and waved over the annoying woman before Sans. She walked over and stood in front of Madam Phoebe with a bowed head. “Due to the ignorant and rude speech that our dear Lilith used against Mr. Sans, I would like for you to provide him with a trial of your services.” The woman in front of Madam Phoebe jolted in surprise slightly at Madam Phoebe’s offer. Before the woman could open her mouth to respond, Madam Phoebe yanked Lilith forward. “As for Lilith, I am quite sure that she is very sorry for her behavior towards you. Isn’t that right, Lilith?”

 

Lilith glanced back at the older woman and feigned a innocently confused expression. Pain overtook Lilith’s face as Madam Phoebe dug her nails into the delicate skin of her wrist. The proud Pet turned back to the skeleton monster, not daring to look into his eye sockets. She bowed slightly and muttered out a low apology.

 

“I’m not quite sure Mr. Sans heard you, Lilith. I would suggest trying again with a bit more sincerity.”

 

Lilith held back a hiss as a sharp pain bloomed on her wrist. She glanced down to see small rubies of blood pooling around the tips of Madam Phoebe’s fingernails. She stared incredulously at the owner of the brothel before turned herself back to the monster.

 

“Mr. Sans, I apologize for my behavior and hope that you can find it within you to forgive me.”

 

Lilith kept her head low for a second before standing tall once again and noticing the pleased looks on both Madam Phoebe and Sans’ faces. Madam Phoebe used her free hand to push Y/N in front of Sans, encouraging conversation to stir between them once again. “Y/N, if you would entertain Mr.Sans a bit longer here in the lobby...I would be happy to come back and speak with the two with you about that trial offer.”

 

“Madam Phoebe, I-”

 

Y/N stopped her words as she noticed Madam Phoebe storm off with a tight grip on Lilith’s wrist.

 

* * *

**Your Point of View**

 

You glanced over at the skeleton beside you before motioning towards the couch once again.

 

“I...apologize for that bit of unpleasantness.”

 

Sans gave a grunt of a response and sat beside you.

 

You fidgeted with your gown, unsure of how to proceed after such a weird conversation. Madam Phoebe had suggested - no, told you to give Sans a trial offer. In the five or so months you had been here, you had never heard of Madam Phoebe giving a free trial to anyone.

 

Although, no one had ever directly insulted a client either.

 

The feeling of Sans’ hand resting lightly on your arm pulled you from out of your thoughts. You let out a small gasp and apologized immediately.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you...I’m just at a slight loss,” you admit this to Sans as he looks over your face with an intent expression. He hums a response to you and gives you a quick pat before pulling his hand away from you.

 

You take his hand in yours before he can reclaim it. When he doesn’t protest you let it rest on your left hand and begin to stroke at each individual bone that rested there. You relish in the warmth that he gives off, not only in his hand but from his whole body in general. It’s as though he hid a heater somewhere under his jacket. The sensation….the feeling of his warmth seemed to wrap around you, reminding you of a fleece blanket on a cold winter morning. It sent a pleased shiver through you, one that Sans clearly noticed, as you stroked his hand.

 

He leaned down so that he was at eye level with you, seemingly staring into the depths of your soul. You blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze and felt another shiver slid down your spine. Although you had tried to keep that one hidden, you noticed Sans’ eyelights give a quick spark before he leaned back again, a seemingly pleased look on his slightly blushing skull.

 

A few minutes passed as the two of you sat in your own heads, each thinking of the other. In the middle of your thoughts, Madam Phoebe’s face popped up and brought you back to the reality of your situation. She wouldn’t want to come back and see her Pet and client sitting in silence like two scolded children. She certainly wouldn’t want to come back and see the euphoric look on your face as you half-cuddled the skeleton monster’s hand.

 

“You’ll have time to dream and cuddle later in life,” you could hear her scolding.

 

You gently slid your hand from under Sans’ and let his hand settle on your thigh. You took a deep cleansing breath, pulling yourself back into the workplace mindset you had been taught.

 

“Perhaps we could discuss what you would want to happen during your trial with me,” you say softly, breaking the fragile silence between the two of you.

 

* * *

 **Lilith's Point of View**  

 

A hiss passed through Lilith’s clenched teeth as the paddle made swift and hard contact. Madam Phoebe tsked and immediately followed up with another smack. Lilith bit down on her lip to stop any sound from escaping her.

 

Madam Phoebe walked around the stool she had bound Lilith to and glanced over her kneeling figure. She bent down, resting the paddle on her knees and she grabbed Lilith’s chin. She pulled the girl’s face up to look at her and watched as Lilith immediately looked away. She knew the rules. Once a Pet entered this room, they knew that they were to be quiet and compliant. In this room, they were here to learn a lesson and nothing more.

 

“You may look at me,” Madam Phoebe’s voice came out as a slight purr.

 

She watched as Lilith’s eyes look around the room, seemingly every but at her for a moment. When she finally looked at Madam Phoebe, a smile curled onto the older woman’s face.

 

“Why are you in there, pet,” she nearly spat the last word.

 

“Because I disrespected a client.”

 

Before Lilith felt the sharp slap against her cheek, she saw the lady of the brothel purse her lips in disappointment. Madam Phoebe yanked Lilith’s chin back to a position where they could make eye contact once again. The look of merciless anger pierced Lilith’s core and caused a cold chill to run through her...or perhaps it was her own nakedness that she shivered from.

 

“You are in here because you disrespected me. When a client is disrespected, the validity of this establishment plummets. Words are a powerful thing, Lilith.” Lilith felt the soft caress of Madam Phoebe’s fingers on her tingling cheek, soothing the uncomfortable feeling as she spoke. “One wrong move here and a customer could be sure to tear our establishment down with only a few words.”

 

Lilith watched as the woman stood and headed back around towards the back of her. She lifted and turned herself as far as she could before the metal cuffs around her wrists ceased her movement. Restrained to the stool as she was, she couldn’t see behind her. She could only hear the blood-chilling clicks of her heels pacing behind her.

 

“If the reputation of this establishment plummets, then my reputation follows.” Madam Phoebe’s voice was a low and frightening tone, a tone that she didn’t take often. “And I find that one of my Pets is the cause of this establishment losing it’s merit…”

 

A hard smack came across Lilith’s bare ass. She flinched and bit back the protest that welled up in her throat. When the paddle hit Lilith’s rear again, she tried to escape the pain, but found herself only moving the stool she was restrained to forwards a few inches.

 

“Then I **will** make sure that that Pet relearns her place in this brothel.”

 

Madam Phoebe looked at the pink and swollen ass of the whimpering girl before her. To be quite honest, Phoebe had a love/hate relationship with her punishment room. Did the idea of taking total control over one of her most difficult Pets send a warm feeling through her core? Yes. Did the control that she had in this room - a control she lost as soon as she left this room -  fill her with a pleasure? Yes. Did that meant she enjoyed causing this non-consensual displeasure? No.

 

She was a dominant woman at heart. She loved watching those around her crumble beneath her will, but only when they wanted to be shattered. She shook her head and got rid of the sentimental thoughts. Whether she received pleasure from this or not didn’t matter. What mattered was that she taught Lilith how to behave in this brothel if she wanted to stay here. Phoebe had let this sharp-tongue girl get away with too much and it was finally time to teach her a lesson.

 

“So…,” Lilith hear Madam Phoebe’s purr and felt her ankles stiffen against their cuffs in response. “Why are you in here, pet?”

 

Lilith swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat. “I’m in here because I disrespected you and caused the brothel to lose face.” The normally strong and all-knowing tone Lilith held in her voice was replaced with a docile one, one that pleased Madam Phoebe.

 

“That’s a good girl,” Madam Phoebe congratulated Lilith’s correct response by rubbing a soothing hand over the stinging on her butt.

 

The older woman glanced over Lilith’s restrained body and admired how helpless she looked. Her ass, probably stinging from the paddle, was presented nicely to Phoebe. Ready and willing to be taken by her.

 

Slowly in circles, Lilith felt Madam Phoebe’s hand change from a weapon to a kind healing device. Lilith didn’t know how long Madam Phoebe had been petting her when she felt a sudden intrusion. It was a mix of sensations, finding pleasure in this punishment room. Lilith took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the tightening of her core.

 

* * *

 

The trembling that shook Lilith’s frame wasn’t from the chilling breeze of the air conditioner nor the echoes of the multiple orgasms she had recently experienced. No. The trembling that shuddered through Lilith was the raw anger that threatened to burst as she watched Phoebe talk with that bitch and her new skeleton friend. She could feel Nadia and Clarence at her side, anxiously waiting for Lilith to move on from the scene that unraveled before them.

  
“That’s fine, Mr. Sans.” Phoebe’s voice, although calm, rang with a power and clarity that any business woman has. “I’m sure you and Y/N can come to terms on the specifics this weekend. For now, know that we are always available if you would like to move your appointment to a sooner date.”

 

Lilith watched as Phoebe reached out to take the skeleton’s disgusting “hand”. If she hadn’t been watching as intently as she was, she may have missed the slight jolt in Phoebe’s body and the corresponding look of shock that seemed to show on the skeleton’s face. The shared look of suspicion the two shared when they pulled their hands apart was what intrigued Lilith the most. Her lips curled with a sly smile as she let the scene replay in her head, digesting what it could possibly mean.

 

She watched as the bitch that got her in trouble, shuffled nervously as the skeleton and Phoebe exchanged some words. Lilith felt her sly smile contort into a thin line of displeasure. Because of her, Lilith got reprimanded. She was the top Pet of Safe Haven. She was the best thing that happened to this brothel. She laid with so many monsters. She brought in the best customers. She made sure that the brothel was always flourishing with some type of business. Because of that stupid slut, Lilith had been demoted to that of a scolded child. She would make her pay.

 

After a few more pointless minutes of chatter and “apologies for rude behavior,” Lilith decided that she had seen enough. She gave a quick huff of displeasure before turning away from the group she had been watching and heading towards the stairs of the brothel. Her heart gave a triumphant thump as she heard two pairs of feet following after her.

 

The smell of lilac and vanilla enveloped Lilith as she entered her room and promptly settled onto her bed. She watched as Clarence shut and locked the door, while Nadia perched herself on a nearby chair. A small grin formed on Lilith’s face as she watched the only people she dared call her friends, curl up nearby.

 

“I can’t believe that bitch got you in trouble,” Nadia grumbled.

 

Clarence propped himself on the end of the bed and nodded, “yeah, it wasn’t like you said anything that wasn’t warranted.”

 

The skeleton’s glaring skull flashed in Lilith’s mind, sockets glowing with menacing globes and fangs threatening to shred the skin from her muscles. Lilith curled into herself as a cold shiver ran through her, hoping that her heart would restart soon. She gave a slow shake of her head and huffed. “Let’s not talk about that anymore. The moment’s over.”

 

Lilith pretended to not notice the glance that was shared between Nadia and Clarence. A short silence fell between the three of them as they pondered another subject to talk about. Nadia looked over at Clarence once again and then perked up immediately.

 

“Clarence! Didn’t you meet up with Astigmatism today? How did that go?”

 

The petite blonde man cracked into a bright smile and slightly bounced in his spot on the bed. Lilith sat up and raised an eyebrow, smiling at Clarence’s excitement. “Well…”she urged.

 

Clarence motioned for Lilith and Nadia to come closer as the smile on his face grew even more.

 

“Well, Astigmatism made a last minute appointment and demanded that I be…..ready and waiting.” He paused and wiggled his eyebrows. He beamed as Lilith and Nadia giggled. “So, he comes over and he’s loving...and I mean super loving. He’s ready to go over and over and over again. I’m pretty sure he forgot that humans have to take breaks.”

 

“Gross, Clarence...we don’t need a play by play,” Lilith smiled as she feigned her disgust. Clarence shook his head with a small laugh.

 

“Anyways...he went home not too long before I heard from Nadia that you needed us.” Clarence averted his eyes as he brought back up the forbidden topic.

“But you said that this time was different with Astigmatism. Don’t tell me that it was just because you guys had a lot more sex than usual?” Nadia quickly steered the topic back on the proper path, appreciating the quiet sighs of relief that responded.

 

“Oh no, it wasn’t that we had a lot of sex. It was the way the sex felt this time. It’s normally pretty pleasurable but this time...something was different...something was off.”

 

Lilith leaned in as Clarence fell into his own world, describing how his time with Astigmatism. She glanced over and saw Nadia just as entranced with Clarence’s words.

 

“It’s like someone has wrapped a blanket around me and I’ve been wearing it, all nice and warm and comforted, ever since. I feel like...happy.” As Clarence described the sensation, Lilith could feel it too. It was as if Clarence was fresh from the bath with the amount of heat that came from him. When she looked over Clarence even more, she noticed a subtle glow about him. As they continued to speak about Clarence’s heightened mood, Lilith realized that Clarence looked happy. He looked like the happiest person on Earth.

 

* * *

 

**Your Point of View**

 

“So, you’re going to give him a free trial? Since when did we start doing that?” You flinched a bit at the tone in Kieran’s voice. You nodded and threaded your hands together as the two of you rested on the couch in the main lobby. Technically, Kieran was still on duty as the receptionist but she had seen everything that had played out earlier and wanted to be updated. From the sound of her voice, she didn’t seem too pleased with the new information.

 

You placed a calming hand on her freckled arm and shook your head. “It’s fine, Kieran. To be honest, I’m not too bothered about it or at least I don’t feel too bothered about it.”

 

Kieran raised an eyebrow at your statement, silently demanding that you explain yourself. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly as you pulled your thoughts together.

 

“He’s different...than the other monsters. There’s something about him. Just sitting by him and talking with him earlier was...I mean...it was just….”

 

“Comforting?” You glanced over at Kieran as she looked down at you with soft eyes.

 

“Yes...it’s comforting and it just - he just...it’s like he has a magnet in him that just...pulls me right in.”

 

Kieran nodded at your quiet confession and gave a small smile. She looked around the lobby before focusing her eyes on the main entrance of Safe Haven.

 

“That’s how it is with Fuku and I,” she paused for a quick second and let out a sigh. “Maybe it’s a monster thing. Like super special pheromones or something.”

 

A moment passed between the two of you, before you glanced around the room as well. It was a typical evening of monsters and humans wrapped in each other’s arms whispering dirty promises to each other. “Well, whatever it is…” you start as your eyes catch something in the far corner of the room.

 

You notice Clarence talking to Madam Phoebe in a rather excited way. If you hadn’t known Clarence’s normal facade of cool ice prince, you wouldn’t have bothered to watch their conversation. After a few moments of Clarence’s chattering about whatever, Madam Phoebe placed a hand on her hip and gave a smile that made your stomach drop. Clarence didn’t seem to notice as she reached out a hand to him and gently lead him through the door that lead towards the health room’s hallway.

 

An uneasy feeling settled over you, causing you to squeeze Kieran’s hand without noticing. “I hope it doesn’t cause trouble for me. The Safe Haven is all I have.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, I posted this chapter at like 1 o' clock in the morning, so I will be doing edits for it tomorrow. I apologize for any mistakes you may find but I just really wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. (Edit: Everything should be dandy now.)
> 
> Secondly, I AM SO SORRY WITH HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS. I struggled for quite a while with getting back into writing and then I struggled to figure out how I wanted this story to go. I have a lot of things that I still have to plan out BUT I'm working on it (even if it's rather slowly). 
> 
> Third of all, I appreciate you all being so patient and for all the kinds words that I have received over these past months. 
> 
> And lastly, I hope to start working on the next couple of chapters very soon. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, critiques and suggestions. 
> 
> Until next time...toodles~


	6. No Place For Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Lilith are too happy for comfort. Madam Phoebe is too cryptic for comfort. You have a feeling something weird is going on.

You gave a stunned blink as you realized that the person that you had bumped into was a rather excited, out of breath looking Nadia. The large blonde woman seemed to be in such a rush that she hadn’t noticed you coming off the steps towards the lounge area. She looked you over quickly and gave another quick blink, as though she had just realized who you were. You watched as Nadia gave an irritated huff before shoving past you and heading up the steps to meet up with her friend. You shook your head and decided that it was better to let some of the smaller things go in life. 

 

You headed towards the front desk and sat down in a seat beside Kieran, greeting her softly as she scribbled down some notes. She nodded slightly, barely paying you any attention as continued to scribble some notes in her planner. The petite brunette before her gave you a small smile as the Snowdrake on her arm nuzzled her softly. You returned her smile and watched as Kieran asked for the young woman to sign something in her book before nodding towards them and pointing towards the stairs. 

 

As the two of them headed off, Kieran turned towards you and sighed.

 

"I appreciate when we're busy..." she started, pausing to stretch. "But I can't stand when they don't make appointments or at least warn me that there might be someone coming in to see them soon. I mean, how hard is it for them to do that?" 

 

You giggled at the exasperated expression on your friend's face. With her hair a frizzled mess around her head, she seemed to have an anxious halo made of flame. 

 

"Normally, you aren't too bothered by walk-ins. What has you all in a mess today?"

 

Kieran made a quick face, pursing her lips and lowering her eyes before she mumbled out a quiet response.  You raised an eyebrow as her freckled face began to transform into a nice shade of pink. When she turned her head slightly away from you, you leaned over to try to get her to spill whatever had her on edge. Before you could reach out to torture her with your best tickle tactics, you heard a loud squeal coming a few feet from you. 

 

Both of you looked up in surprise at the shrill noise and found Nadia and Lilith, holding hands and looking elated with each other. You and Kieran exchanged a quick look as the two girls looked around and went back to hushed tones. 

 

"What's that about," Kieran asked you.  You shook your head and focused your attention on the girls as they whispered to each other. Kieran leaned back in her chair as you leaned forward, trying your best to decipher what could have those two so excited. The lounge wasn't exceptionally busy today, but even with the small amount of monsters and Pets chatting with each other it was hard for you to figure out what they were saying. 

 

"You know...," Kieran started when you began to tap your nail against the desk, unable to take your eyes off Nadia and Lilith. After moment of silence from Kieran, you darted your eyes over to her to acknowledge that you had heard her. 

 

"I've noticed that Clarence hasn't been seen with them lately."  

 

The nail you had been clicking against the desk in thought stopped midair. Clarence? You pondered the last time you had seen the man and blinked as the memory flashed by in your mind. 

 

"Yeah...the last I saw Clarence, he was talking to Madam Phoebe about something just as exciting as whatever those two are talking about." 

 

Kieran glanced between the two women and you, before raising an eyebrow. She leaned closer to you and whispered, "do you think he finally bought his way out?"

 

The jolt that ran through you at Kieran's words made you slam your knee into the table. You looked over at Kieran with wide eyes and shook your head, pressing your lips tightly together.

 

There was a sadness that glazed over Kieran's eyes as she watched you. She believed that you didn't belong in the brothel. In fact, she believed that you could belong anywhere but here. She had never asked you why you came here (nor had you asked her), but she was quick to tell you that you deserved a life much better here. You would always panic at the thought and move along to another conversation.

 

She saw it again this time. Your frantic response to her suggestion. A suggestion that sent your heart racing and your mind turning. Each of the Pets that ended up in Safe Haven had someway, somehow sold their freedom to Madam Phoebe. Although no one really spoke about how long they sold their freedom away or why they did, it was common knowledge. Because of this fact, gossip had been started around the brothel that there was a way to buy your freedom back when you were done with this place. You had seen countless Pets work themselves day and night to try to reach an amount that would be substantial enough to free them, but you had never heard of anyone succeeding. 

 

The dream of being free of this place. 

 

Of being in the world again.

 

...

 

It wasn't one that called to you. 

 

Not yet. 

 

You looked back over at Nadia and Lilith's excited faces and wondered if that could possibly be what had them in such an ecstatic state. 

 

You crossed your leg over the other and felt it bob as you tried to connect everything together. You could always ask Madam Phoebe what was going on, but the look on her face when you last saw Clarence suggested otherwise.  

 

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later what's going on with those two," you say as lightly as you can, shaking your head. "They can never keep their 'good news' to themselves."

 

Kieran stares at you for a moment, wearing the same sad eyes that she had been earlier before nodding in response. "You're right about that. Those two brag like their lives depend on it." 

 

You smiled at the revitalized light tone that the conversation took. "So then...," you start with a mischievous look on your face.  "What's got YOU all excited today?"

 

It took nearly ten minutes for you to get the truth out of Kieran, but when you did you rejoiced in the bright smile and super pink blush that overtook her face. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that Fuku was coming over today?” You pouted slightly as you glanced down at outfit you had chosen to wear. “I would have wore something less...homey.” You plucked at the simple mint maxi dress that you had on before glancing back up at Kieran with a raised eyebrow. 

 

She shook her head and smiled. “I didn’t realize that she was coming today until the last minute. Since I had the evening free, she thought it would be a good idea to stop by and just chill for a while. We’re thinking of listening to that one radio drama - you know, like the murder mystery one. Where you have to figure out who done it by the end?” 

 

The thought of snuggling up in Kieran’s room with blankets and contemplating a murder mystery was a pleasant one. “That sounds fun! Do you know when she is dropping by? I can go make some snacks in the kitchen for us.”

 

Kieran’s green eyes lit up at the thought of you making food. The last time you had made snacks for a get together Kieran had all but went into a euphoric food coma. She nodded as she tapped her finger on her planner, excitedly wishing time would pass soon. 

 

“She’ll be here in an hour or so,” she informed you, as she glanced up towards the front door. A type of snake monster slowly came in and headed towards the front desk. 

 

“I’ll go ahead and get started now then. I’ll see you in an hour,” you questioned, heading towards the kitchen quarters before she had a chance to respond. Knowing Kieran, she had immediately began to focus on her job as soon as the monster came through the front door. She would stay in that perfect work ethic state until the clocked ticked to her quitting time. 

 

As you pull together the ingredients for popcorn and nachos, you find yourself very grateful for the fact that none of your clients seemed too interested in making appointments today. You watched the popcorn kernels explode one by one in the pot on the stove. You leaned against the island counter and let your head fall back, closing your eyes and enjoying the systematic popping sound. It wasn’t often that you allowed yourself to relax, but you would be an idiot to not try to on the day that you had no appointments. When the sound of popping slowed, you moved the popcorn and replaced it with the cheese you had chose to melt for the nachos. 

 

The heat from the stove washes over you as you lean back into your relaxed position once again. Your mind wanders as you close your eyes. You think of Kieran and her shy pleased smile when she talks about Fuku. You think about your clients and how happy they always seem as they walk out the door. You think of Lilith and Nadia, two women you rarely see smile, as giddy as ever. The image in your mind shifts and the warmth that you had been feeling envelopes you as a figure forms.

 

Sans is standing before you. 

 

He looks down at you, eyelights tracing your lips as you attempt to form words. He gives a slight grin when you stumble over the perfect way to express how you feel to him. He takes a step forwards and slowly lifts a hand towards you, a question forming in his eye sockets. You lightly bite your lip and nod, unconsciously taking a step towards him to close the space between you. His hand brushes against your cheek, cupping it softly and caressing the soft skin underneath his bones. He leans down, stopping only inches from your lips. The heat that passes between you is almost too much to bear and yet you treasure every second of the tension. You let out a shallow breath and lean your head in his palm as you wait for him to close the space between you. Before you can tell him anything, you hear a loud pop and feel the hot burn of cheese on your arm. 

 

You jolt out of your daydream and hiss in pain, wiping at the cheese with a grumble. You feel the heat on your cheeks as you snatch the pot off the stove and pour the cheese in a nearby bowl. You’re not sure if the heat is from your embarrassing thoughts or the still warm stovetop. As you clean the pots and bowls that you won’t need for serving, you do your best to focus on the ticking of the clock versus the fire in your cheeks. 

 

Balancing the individual bowls of chips, cheese and popcorn on arms, you somehow are able to make it up the steps without spilling a single drop. At the top of the stairs you take a left and head toward Kieran’s room, hoping that you aren’t too late. You would hate to miss the precious build up of the murder mystery. At that point, the fun is kind of ruined.

 

Pondering when exactly it’s acceptable to call a murder mystery fun, you notice something inches from you and quickly shift your body to the side. The last thing you want to do is spill popcorn and nachos all over Safe Haven’s floor. Madam Phoebe would give you an earful. 

 

“Ugh, move out the way!” 

 

You hear a voice ring as the person you almost bumped into hurries past. You rebalance your bowls and look up just in time to see Nadia and Lilith walking towards the latter’s room. 

 

“I’m just saying…,” you hear Nadia start to say as she leans into Lilith. You try your best to look preoccupied with the food in your hands as you listen in. “There’s no way Clarence didn’t get transferred to a better place. Hell, he might even be free for fucking good from this type of life.”

 

Lilith nods her head as she glances over at you. Seemingly convinced that you aren’t paying attention, she chirps back at Nadia. 

 

“I know right,” her voice is barely over a murmur but you manage to catch every word. “One minute, he’s talking about how he banged the living hell out of that Astigmatism guy and the next, he’s blabbing about how excited he is to leave Safe Haven. Astigmatism had to have paid his way out of here.” 

 

“That’s one hell of a tip,” Nadia giggled as the two carried on.

 

You back towards Kieran’s door slowly, not noticing the woman behind you as you catch the last of Nadia and Lilith’s conversation. Your face scrunches as you try to digest the information you just heard. You turn towards Kieran’s door and find Madam Phoebe staring after the two blondes, a disgruntled frown on her face. She turns her head towards you then looks at the food in your hands.

 

“Party night?” Her voice is light, similar to wind chimes on a humid summer night, but you can tell that there is tension behind it. 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” you reply, inwardly cursing as your voice catches a little in your throat. “We’re listening to that one radio drama and hoping that we’ll pick the right person as the killer this time.” You try to put a smile on your face, but you aren’t sure it’s as genuine as you want it to seem. 

 

The elegant woman before you seems to mimic the wary smile that’s on your face, saying nothing before she slowly moves away from the doorway. When she begins to walk away, you hear yourself call after her with a question that you didn’t even know that you were holding back. 

 

“Did he really buy his freedom?”

 

Madam Phoebe stops and turns on her heels to face you, her expression cold. Your heart stops for a quick moment, but you find yourself refusing to look away against your better judgement. It feels as though hours have passed between you and you’re sure that the food in your grip has gone cold by the time Madam Phoebe gives you some type of response. 

 

She shakes her head slowly and precisely, as though she doesn’t want you to miss a moment of her response. “Where Clarence has gone….,” she paused and you swear you see her hands ball into fists for a quick moment. “If those two knew where he truly was, they would not be so happy.” She turned back around but paused to look over her shoulder and a give a few cautionary words to you. “I wouldn’t dream of freedom, Y/N. That’s a dream far past a place like this.” You watch blankly as she walks away and don’t move until you hear the clicks of her heels against the floor at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

You take a deep breath and pull yourself together, promising that you would think more about Madam Phoebe’s words another time. As you step in Kieran’s room, you’re greeted by the fire monster and redhead in a rather intense makeout session on the small bed against the wall.  Half clothed and oblivious to anything else in the world, the two women seem to be trying to become one being by simple touches. You blink and avert your eyes, clearing your throat to gain their attention. 

 

When you hear a gasp and yelp in response, you turn and place the food on a nearby table. 

 

“Y/N, you-!!!!”

 

“I know. I know. I should have knocked, sorry.” You raise your hands in surrender as you turn around cautiously. You find Fuku, the lovely green fire monster, and Kieran snuggled under the covers, both looking flushed with desire and embarrassment. 

 

“Hi Fuku…” you giggle softly. 

 

You watch as Fuku sparks lightly and buries herself further in the covers. 

 

“hi,” you hear a small voice shime back to you. 

 

You grab a chair as Kieran makes a stern face at you and pulls Fuku to her chest, mumbling something in her hair of flames. You aren’t quite sure how she manages to not catch anything on fire or burn Kieran, but you stopped trying to understand monster anatomy a long time ago. 

 

“Did you guys want to reschedule or….?” You see Kieran flinch at your mischievous grin and duck as she tosses a pillow at you.

 

“Just turn that damn radio on and hand me the popcorn,” she growls when you recover from the pillow assault. 

 

You obey Kieran’s demands and lean back in the chair with the chip bowl as the old haunting piano music begins to play from the radio, alerting listeners to the start of tonight’s performance. 

 

As the music plays on and the cast is introduced, you glance over at the happy couple on the bed and hear Madam Phoebe’s words once again. 

 

_ That’s a dream far past a place like this. _

 

A cold chill runs up your spine and something deep down within you begins to tense. Something isn’t right. You can feel it in your soul and although you can’t pinpoint what it is, you just know…Safe Haven….Madam Phoebe….Clarence...there’s something sinister going on and you aren’t quite sure you want to find out what it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So as you all could expect, I'm posting this at one in the morning and do not have the energy to edit it just yet. 
> 
> I hope you all are doing lovely and enjoy this latest addition to the story. I'm hoping to keep the pace going, but I think I'm bad at pacing when it comes to writing so we'll see. 
> 
> Side note: I'm planning another fanfiction (can you say ReaderxUF!Sans) that I'll be posting soon. Although it'll be very dark and not some people's cup of tea, I'll start posting a link for that in these chapter notes as well for anyone who may be interested. Just keep an eye out!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments, kudos, critiques and suggestions.
> 
> Until next time...toodles~


	7. It Only Takes A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prepare for your first appointment with Sans; however it doesn't start quite as planned.

“Leave the hair ornaments out for today. They’ll only get in the way.”

 

You glanced in the mirror at the woman who stood behind you. There was no way you could tell her that you disagreed and thought that the hair pin fit the gown you had on perfectly. You pull the pin from your hair and place it back on the vanity as you glance for any other type of accessory that may be suitable. 

 

“A simple necklace should do. As I said, we don’t want anything getting in the way of the flow of this appointment. Everything should smoothly and naturally. You want him to feel as at ease as he can.” The slender woman stepped forward and placed a hand on your shoulder. She squeezed your shoulder lightly in what you assumed was a reassuring gesture; however, it only seemed to wrack your nerves even more. 

 

You watched her in the mirror as she glanced around your small bedroom and pursed her lips.    
  


“I never realized how small your room is compared to some of the other Pets.” 

 

You gave a small smile as you looked at your living space. “As I’m sure you know, I don’t bring in many high level monsters, Madam. I haven’t had much room for promotion due to my lack of…,” you paused as you tried to find the right phrase. A sigh tore through you when you could only find one phrase and one phrase that you weren’t too fond of. “Due to my lack of  _ quality _ monsters serviced, Madam.” 

 

Madam Phoebe stared at you for a few moments before walking away and glancing over the few articles of personal belongings that were in the room. “Yes, I know; however, you do bring in quite a few loyal customers and that’s more than some Pets. Perhaps I will consider a room change in the future.” You blinked in surprise at her words as she pulled a nearly sheer silk shawl from your bedpost. She tossed the item towards you before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

You wrapped the silver shawl around you and looked over how it complemented the midnight blue gown that hugged at your figure. You had pulled this gown out of the few that were in your closet and knew immediately that the color and cut of it would be perfect for this appointment. You wanted it to be perfect. You wanted everything about this moment to be perfect and yet...you couldn’t figure out why. You could already feel the familiar warmth curl inside your belly as you wrapped your arms around you. You couldn't explain the feeling. The feeling of being cradled by a warmth that existed within itself.  

 

“[Y/N].”

 

Startled, you dropped your hands and stared at Madam Phoebe. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath before she patted the spot on the bed beside her. You quickly stood and went to sit beside the older woman, wondering what was making her so attentive. Most of the time, Madam Phoebe watched the preparation and aftermath of appointments from the sidelines. She was there to manage the Pets and govern the brothel, but she wasn’t the type to hover over every notion of the process. 

 

“Madam,” you questioned softly when Madam Phoebe said nothing. 

 

She placed a hand on your lap and squeezed lightly. Although she didn’t seem to have any malice behind her gesture, you felt your heart stop cold for a second. “[Y/N], make sure that you make him as comfortable as possible. This is only a trial and I only do that for clients that I think are worth it. Quality clients. This may only be a trial, but I still want you to give him as much attention as you would a regular client.” You entwined your fingers together and cleared your throat. Madam Phoebe noticed your interruption and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Would you - would you like for me to give him my  _ full _ attention, Madam?”

 

Instead of reprimanding you as you thought she would, she gave your leg another squeeze as she thought for a second. She pulled her hand from your leg and placed a finger to her chin as she thought. 

 

“No,” she said with a firm voice after a few moments of silence. “No, I don’t want you to do that. He seems a bit skittish about Safe Haven and I want to make sure he comes back.” She turned towards you and gave a stern look. “Satisfy him, [Y/N], but make sure you deny him….entice him just enough to want to come back for more.” 

 

A hot flush - a warm nervous excitement that you hadn’t felt since your first appointment - covered your face. Madam Phoebe stared at the blush that dusted your cheeks and tilted her head to the side. As you looked away in embarrassment, you swear you heard her murmur “interesting.” You felt the bed shift and turned in time to see Madam Phoebe standing. You stood as well, knowing that respect to the Madam was a huge must in order to survive in this place. You watched as she walked and stood in the doorway of your room and listened as she spoke in a near regal tone.

 

“Don’t let me down, [Y/N].” 

 

She turned and stared down at you as you approached the doorway. You looked up at her through your lashes.

 

“I want that monster back on our doorstep in less than a week, near begging to see you again,” she stated in a dangerous purr. 

 

Before she could fully turn and go to open the bedroom door, you blurted out the question that had been bothering you the whole time that you prepared yourself for the appointment.

 

“Madam Phoebe. You normally don’t...get involved with...these things. Why is this time so different?”

 

You saw Madam Phoebe’s eyes flash before you felt her fingers dig beneath your chin.

 

“I notice that you have been asking a lot of questions lately. It’s best if you cease from doing such things, [Y/N].” 

 

You said nothing as she stared into your eyes, not daring to anger her. 

“Just-,” she paused for a second, her grip loosening quite a bit. “Just know that you’re the best bet for the success of Safe Haven.” 

 

You nodded, a stunned look on your face as Madam Phoebe walked down the hall. As soon as she turned the corner to go down the steps you saw Lilith appear at the top of the stairs.

 

The two of you stared at each other, the stunned look on your face clashing with the pure rage on Lilith’s. You broke contact first, turning to go back into your room to prepare.

 

You didn’t notice when Lilith took a quick step towards your room and suddenly stopped. You didn’t notice when she turned toward the closest wall and swiped at it. You didn’t notice the way the paint tore and birthed three thin claw marks in the wall. You didn’t notice the vengeful look Lilith had in her eyes as she watched your dark blue gown twirl behind you and disappear. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous,” Kieran giggled from the chair across from you. You shot a glare at her as you sat up and fiddled with your dress...again. As you straightened the gown, desperately trying to make it devoid of any flaw, you heard Kieran attempt to suppress another giggle. 

 

“Kieran,” you whined, a nervous lilt in your tone as you spoke. The redhead stopped giggling immediately looked at you with raised brows. She rolled her chair over to yours, glancing at the front door of the brothel before turning her attention back to you.    
  
“Are you actually nervous, [Y/N]?” Kieran recognized that high whine in your voice. She didn’t hear it very often but she knew that it meant that something was wrong. Ever since she met you, she knew that you tended to keep your thoughts and worries to yourself. It was a rare occasion that you would let those worries out and you never let them out in public. She reached to place a gentle hand on your leg, but decided against it when your chair wheeled backwards slightly. 

 

“I am.” It was a whisper of a confession, but a confession nonetheless. 

 

You couldn’t explain this nervousness. You couldn’t explain the ball of self-doubt that curled into itself infinitely. You couldn’t understand the face pace of your heartbeat, threatening to tear itself from your chest and take off. These were feelings that new Pets had. This wasn’t how you were supposed to be feeling, not with your level of experience. You just couldn’t pinpoint what was going on. 

 

Kieran bent down a bit in her chair so she could get in view of your downwards glance. “Hey, there’s no need to be nervous. He seems like a kind monster. Honestly, he seemed just as nervous as you are now the last time I saw him.” 

 

You straightening your back and tried to take a deep, calming breath before you spoke. “I don’t think he’ll be cruel to me. I think….I think I’m just afraid that he won’t be pleased with me.”

“[Y/N]...,” Kieran scolded. 

 

“I mean it, Kieran.” You blinked and gave a quick anxious glance towards the front door. “I don’t know what it is, but for the first time ever I think I’m afraid that a client won’t be pleased with me. That he’ll be disappointed and I’ll….I’ll never…”

 

A flash of recognition popped onto Kieran’s face as you spoke in a quick tone. She recognized this feeling. It was the same one she had when she first agreed to meet Fuku outside of work hours. She had paced restlessly for hours wondering if Fuku would accept her. It wasn’t until the petite fire monster took her hands and promised that everything would be ok that she calmed. Kieran looked over your figure and gave a sympathetic smile.

 

“It’ll be fine, [Y/N]. Trust me on this.” 

 

You responded with a quick grumble, but nodded nonetheless. 

 

The two of you talked for the next few hours, wondering how your trial would go and what Sans would think of the whole process. There were a smattering of customers that appeared, each looking more desperate than the last. You remembered the quick conversation you had with Burgerpants a few days ago about heat cycles. He had said that mating cycles and heats were brought around by an influx of magic that became too much for the monster to handle. It was common knowledge that humans couldn’t sense or use magic. Even placed in a room with a dozen monsters who were overflowing with magic, you felt not a single drop of the essence that made up a monster’s being. 

 

But when you were with Sans…You leaned back in your chair and thought, nonchalantly watching Kieran as she shuffled around papers and folders. When you were with Sans, you were positive that you felt the closest thing that you could compare to magic. The feeling...it surrounded you like a warm blanket, giving you comfort and security. You knew that the feeling was from Sans. You felt it flowing off of him and seeking you out. 

 

‘No, the magic gets transferred over to the person that you picked. The magic that gets transferred over normally doesn’t do much except either make that person feel really happy...or like chilled out or something.’ Burgerpants’ words flashed in your head, giving you a spark of euphoric discovery. 

 

If what Burgerpants told was true, then what you were feeling was magic. What else could it be? Sans had picked you over the other pets that had been in the lobby that day and connection between the two of you was undeniable. Were you feeling an inkling over the magic that overflowed within him? Was the connection between the two of you so strong? The thought of it made you grin and spin around in your chair like the giddy idiot you are. 

 

* * *

 

“He’s here!”

 

You stared at the out-of-breath redhead as she burst through the doors to the dining area. You struggled to swallow down a mouth full of toast as Kieran came over to pull you from your chair. You had come to the dining area for a quick lunch since you hadn’t had time to have breakfast before Madam Phoebe barged into your room this morning. 

 

“Meeth phrer?” You swallowed the last of your bagel and attempted to stand on your own, trying to prevent Kieran from dragging you out your chair. “Already?!” The last you had checked it was barely lunch time and you hadn’t even had the chance to freshen up one more time before he arrived. Kieran shook her head when she noticed the frantic look in your eye. She grabbed your forearm and turned you to face her bright green eyes. 

 

“Don’t. You don’t have time to panic. You’ll be fine, just do the same thing that you did when you first met him….be yourself.” She gave an exaggerated breath, hinting that she wanted you to do the same. You shook your head, but took a deep breath regardless. Kieran gave you a thrilled smile as another person scurried into the dining room.

 

“Madam Phoebe,” both you and Kieran exclaimed, bowing your heads slightly as she looked over the two of you. As Madam Phoebe approaches you, you notice Kieran take a few steps back in order to make room for the older woman. 

 

“[Y/N], quickly freshen yourself up. Sans is here to see you,” Madam Phoebe glances over at Kieran. “As I’m sure Kieran has already told you. Leave Kieran. Let Sans know that [Y/N] will be up front soon. I need to speak with her.” Kieran nodded her head quickly and slipped out of the room with only a quick second glance towards you. You barely noticed Kieran’s glance as you desperately tried to pull yourself together.

 

There was an eerie silence that fell over the dining room as soon as Kieran left. You watched as Madam Phoebe walked around you, pulling at pieces of your gown and plucking at stray hairs. She made small incoherent noises as she walked around you. You didn’t dare move as she circled you. You had had never seen her like this and weren’t quite sure what her response to movement would be. 

 

“I suppose you look well enough,” she murmured. You weren’t quite sure how long she had been preening you, but you were sure that it was longer than it should have been. The feeling of her hands on your shoulders pulled you out of your thoughts and caused you to flinch. “Remember what I told you?”

 

You nodded slowly, feeling similar to a mouse in a cat’s paw. “Give him just enough to be satisfied, but also leaving him wanting more.” The older woman nodded with a sharp smile before turning to head towards the door. Her hand moved to your wrist and you worried that she would near drag you from the room if you didn’t keep up. The two of you walked in silence for a few steps down the hallway with you struggling to keep up with Madam Phoebe’s strides. As the entrance of the brothel came into view, you swear you heard Madam Phoebe murmur something before she let go of your hand. 

 

“I have high hopes for you, [Y/N].”

You barely paid the older woman any attention as you entered the main area of the brothel. The pace of your heart sped up as you found yourself automatically searching for the skeleton that had caused all this madness. You glanced over the other monsters that roamed the floor, feeling disappointed with every face that wasn’t Sans’. If your heart could race any faster, it would surely burst right in your chest. 

 

And then, you saw him. 

 

He was already looking at you. 

 

The smile on his skull more fierce than friendly as he took in the shimmering blue gown that hugged every curve of you. He took a step towards you as he looked down to say something to Kieran, who seemed desperate to keep him near her. You felt your spine lengthen and lifted your chin as the warmth of his presence raced through you. The warmth of him curled through you with each step, beckoning you closer with promises of cherished moments. When you finally reach him, it takes every inch of your being to not ask him to pull you into his arms. 

 

“Sans.”

 

You breathe the word, nodding a quick smile at Kieran when she begins to take a step back. 

 

“[Y/N], it’s...it’s nice to see ya’ again.” The starlights in his sockets stare down at you as he reached forwards to take your hand in his. Your smile softened as you squeezed at the bones that rested in your grasp. You relished in the feeling of his touch for a few moments before considering that you did have a job to do. You pulled at his hand and stood on your tiptoes so that you could whisper where you assumed his ears would be. 

 

“Why don’t we head somewhere a bit more private?”

 

You noticed that only one socket was glowing and his cheekbone were dusted with a pale blue when you came down to your regular height. He seems ready at first, eager to follow you wherever but then stops for a second and reaches into the pocket of his hoodie. You raise an eyebrow and watch as the large skeleton fumbles with a bag that he pulls from his pocket. He places the bag lightly in your hand and watches as you glance into it. 

 

Gold. 

 

“Oh.”

 

Your heart stutters for a second and your world seems to shatter. You can feel disappointment take over your senses and try your best to ignore it. As you pretend to weigh the gold with a jiggle of the bag, you inwardly curse yourself for forgetting your place and getting lost in a dream. You could hear that dark thought rearing up in the form of Madam Phoebe’s voice. 

 

‘You’re a prostitute. A Pet. Something to be used and thrown away. Stop getting lost in this fantasy of love and do the one thing you’re good at.’

 

He could see his magic waver around you when he placed the bag in your hand. The moment he felt your hurt seep into his magic and flow through his marrow he wanted to snatch the bag from you. He didn’t understand. Was it not enough gold? Did the brothel not take gold? He could have swore that BP told him that it took gold. As he watched you jiggle the bag, he could feel the surge of negative energy course through him again. He felt his eye flare slightly and couldn’t stop himself from moving. He snatched the bag back from you and held the offending object behind him as he bent down to be at eye-level with you. 

 

You blinked in confusion when the bag of gold vanished from your grasp. As you try to process what just happened, Sans’ worried expression appears in your view. You find yourself intrigued again at how a skeleton’s skull can show so much feeling. His smile is still intact but it looks different, more forced. His eyebrow bones are slightly scrunched as his eyelight stares at you. 

 

“what is it, [y/n]?’

 

You shake your head and smile at him, giving his hand a light squeeze. You had to pull yourself together. You shifted your weight to one side, intent on letting him focus on the curve of your hip versus the worry in your eye. “It’s nothing, Sans. I normally don’t take payment until I’m in the room, but this is a free trial, remember? No payment necessary.” You can tell that he doesn't believe you when he cocks his head to the side. You pat at his arm and take a few steps towards the stairs, urging him along with you. “Speaking of the room…” The lilt in your voice was one that you used for customers and yet, it felt odd and wrong to use it for Sans. 

 

As the two of you climbed the stairs, you noticed Sans repocket the bag of gold as quietly as he could. He seemed just as thrown off by the gold as you were. When you reached your room, you let go of his hand and stood in front of your door. Going for a slightly dramatic pose, you splayed yourself in the doorway and prepared for an over-the-top entrance. With an arm above your head and another on the door handle, you gave the best/worst sexy pose you could manage. 

 

“You know I’ve been wondering this whole time if you’ll be able to  _ handle _ me.”

 

The initial shocked look on Sans face made you think that you made a grave mistake with the poor joke. However, it only took a few more seconds before a snort burst out of him and let you know that you were in the clear. 

 

“that...that was a good one,” he said, letting loose a few extra chuckles. 

 

Sans’ smile widened at the sound of your giggle in response to his laugh as he followed you in the room. Distracted by the echo of your giggle in his mind, he didn’t realize that you had stopped two steps into the room. The force of him slamming into you should have definitely warranted some type of response but he heard nothing. What he felt was a surge of shock and horror that came from you, but before he could get a good look at what had you in distress, you turned and pushed him (as politely as you could) back through the doorway.

 

“what’s wrong?” He cradled the crook of your arm as you pushed him further away from the room.

 

“Nothing,” you replied too quickly in a voice too high-pitched. 

 

Sans registered the panic in your eyes and looked over your head to see into the room. You quickly turned to close the door, but not before he got a quick look at the destruction inside. You closed the door as calmly as you could, then turned and gave Sans your best customer service smile. “Just give me one second to find better accommodations. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” You could feel your panic welling up inside you. Who had trashed the room? And why? You shook your head slightly and tried to focus your forced fake smile on Sans. You saw the skeleton squint slightly as he put his hands in his pockets, but relaxed slightly when he nodded. 

 

He watched as you scurried down the steps and quickly released his smile the moment you were out of sight. The room you had been leading him into was trashed. He could tell that from the quick glance he took. The curtains were torn. There were feathers all over the floor, along with strewn pillowcases and bed covers. He swore he saw some glistening across the floor too - broken glass? The place looked like it had been ransacked by an animal. 

 

He walked over to the staircase and searched the lower floor for you, wondering who you had gone to for help. The look of panic that flashed in your eyes played back in his mind. It didn’t take the clench of his SOUL to know that he wasn’t a fan of that look. It took everything for him to not hold you and assure you that it was going to be fine. His hand balled into a fist in his hoodie pocket as he glance back towards the door of the offending room.

 

“-not quite sure. I just walked in and saw it that way. The last time I was in there was this morning and it wasn’t like that then. I don’t-”

 

“Hush, we’ll discuss the problem later. For now, we find a solution.” The cool voice of Madam Phoebe gave you a slight sense of calm as she climbed the steps ahead of you. You glanced around her to see your large skeleton client frowning at the top of the staircase. When the two of you reach the top of the stairs, you take your place behind Madam Phoebe and make sure to put your head down. “Mr. Sans, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” You could hear the sharp smile Madam Phoebe was giving Sans. 

 

“yeah….hey.”

 

“[Y/N] just informed me on a bit of a peculiar predicament that came up with the room we had scheduled for you. I’ve found another room that would be suitable for you instead. If you would follow me.”

 

The woman didn’t give either of you a chance to respond as she turned on her heel and headed towards the other side of the hallway. “[Y/N] also informed me that you brought payment for this appointment. Did you think I wouldn’t stick to my word when I said you had a free trial on us?” Sans glanced down at you after Madam Phoebe’s comment. You snuck him a quick nervous smile before looking back towards the ground. 

 

“no, it just slipped my mind that this was a free trial.”

 

Madam Phoebe hummed as she stopped in front of a door that you recognized to be right across from Lilith’s room. You stiffened slightly at the thought of this being your room change but kept your comments to yourself. “However, if you wanted to make payments for future appointments, I would be happy to take that money off of you.” 

 

You looked up just in time to see Sans glance between you and Madam Phoebe. You watched in amazement as he squinted his eyes (however he was able to get his bone to do that) at Madam Phoebe. The staring contest lasted for a few seconds with both Madam Phoebe and Sans having strained smiles on their faces. Sans glanced back at you as he reached into his pocket and handed the bag of gold to Madam Phoebe. 

 

“Excellent,” she purred. “I’ll put this on your customer tab so that you won’t have to worry about payment for the next…” she wiggled the pouch in her hand “four appointments that you have.” 

 

“four?!”

 

Madam Phoebe simply smiled and nodded. “We pride ourselves in low service costs and high-quality products.” You noticed Sans flinch at her phrase from the corner of your eye. You smiled at Madam Phoebe, dipping your head in a bow as you reached for Sans’ hand. The warmth of him washed over you and sent a relaxing sense of confidence through you.

 

“Thank you, Madam Phoebe,” you said softly, dismissing her as kindly as you could. Her gaze sharpened at you for a second before she glanced at your entwined hands and nodded back. 

 

“Have a lovely time, Mr. Sans. Please, feel free to let me know if you need anything else.” A sense of relief washed over the both of you as she made her way down the stairs. You couldn’t help the wide grin that appeared on your face as you squeezed his hand. 

 

“Should we give this another shot,” you asked, reaching for the door handle of the new room. 

 

“i’m not sure. i think this situation has me a little unhinged.” You giggled at his pun as he shrugged and followed you into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> It's been a while. 
> 
> This chapter isn't my best work but it's a bit longer than my usual length because I wanted to make up for the lack of updates recently. There's no smut in this chapter, but it's guaranteed for the next chapter so be prepared. 
> 
> I've officially reached the point of all my pre-planning so I have to get back to the drawing board on the next couple of chapters. Things should start to speed up and actually start hitting the plot points real soon. I'm excited. 
> 
> Finally, I made a writer Tumblr, so feel free to check it out: frenziedpen.tumblr.com
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos, comments, ideas and critiques below. I love hearing from everyone.
> 
> Until next time, toodles~


End file.
